


The Life of a Pack Mom

by Seajay1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seajay1234/pseuds/Seajay1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is growing and new members are joining. Stiles gets a new role in the pack and the adventures that go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm what?"

"You're our pack mom."

"When did I sign up for this? I don't remember a contract."

"There is no contract. I'm not giving you a choice.". The older male's eyes flashed red for a moment.

"Fine, but can we call it something else in front of the pack? I really don't feel like getting crap for my given title."

Stiles was surprised when he got to his house and the black haired werewolf was still lounging in his room. Not that he was complaining. Yeah, he had been taking care of the werewolves in his life but he wasn't so sure about the title of pack mom.

"And why are you still here? I mean you can stay, but you can go back to your house now right?"

"I wanted to tell you of your new position in the pack. Since you aren't a wolf yourself I had to give you some sort of title."

"Ever heard of a cell phone, wouldn't that be easier? I mean I realize you may have some sort of 'I'm an angsty wolf, I climb through windows, grrr grr complex' and just couldn't resist the temptation of my glorious tower..."

Stiles trailed off as he heard Derek's low growl.

"...but you know that's cool. Climb into whatever window you want. But...yeah. I'm just going to stop talking cause I'm rambling now..."

Another low growl was heard.

"Shutting up."

"All you have to do is basically do what you are doing. If I initiate more members into the pack, help me with them and keep Scott and Jackson in line. You know, the basics."

"Fine. So...are we going to have a den? Nice comfy cave somewhere? Gotta tell ya though, moss makes my throat itch and I'll sit there and make noises..."

"No, the house is in the process of being remodeled. It should be done soon. A few parts of it weren't too badly damaged. So be ready to move when it is done."

"Wait...move?! I'm still in high school! Not to mention I highly doubt my dad will be happy that, you're still a wanted murderer!"

"That's another thing as pack mom I need you to fix."

"What?! How exactly do you expect me to fix that? 'Hey Dad remember that time in the school when we were running for our lives? Yeah, that wasn't Derek. It was his invalid of an uncle. He secretly could get up and just walk around. And he killed those people with the uncanny ability to make it look like a wild animal.' Yup, that's believable."

"You're smart. You'll figure it out.". Derek had a slight smirk on his face at the teen's reaction.

"Whoa, that almost sounded like a compliment. Are you feeling okay? You haven't mentioned ripping out my throat at all. That always seems to be in our conversations somewhere, you know, when we're not being chased or threatened by hunters."

"Keep talking and it might come up. Just get ready, as part of the pack you will be in the house. Same for Scott and Jackson. Lydia may be joining us depending on what happens."

"Okay, fine."

"Dad, what would you say to me moving out?"

"I would say no. You're in high school and only seventeen. Not going to happen."

"What if it was in town and less than a fifteen minutes drive?

"No, as my kid I won't allow it."

"Dad hear me out, it's a part of my life that is going to happen now or later. Would you rather have it be now while I'm living in town and finishing high school, mind you, or two years from now when I move out of town to go to college or wherever. Think of this as a transitional period."

The Sheriff took a moment to think about it putting his head down in concentration. After about a minute he looked back up at his son. Seeing the maturity of a young man and not the goofy child he raised on his own since the accident. His son was growing up and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Maybe...first off I need information. Where are you moving, and with whom are you moving in with? How can I contact you?"

"Okay to answer your first two questions, the Hale house and Derek..."

"Derek Hale?! He's a wanted murderer! Didn't he attempt to kill you in the school? Why would you move in with him and where is he? I am supposed to bring him in."

"First off, it wasn't him, let me finish," shushing his father as the Sheriff started to speak. "It wasn't him that was chasing us. Scott panicked and said the first name that came to mind. It actually was his uncle, Peter. The question that's going through your mind now is "Isn't he invalid?' and yes he is. But, ask yourself, how did he end up in the woods dead without his wheelchair? Also how many attacks have occurred since he died, animal or otherwise? Just please trust me on this one, okay?"

"Alright. I'll trust you. But, if they resume and he doesn't have any sort of alibi, I will take him in. I will only allow this if I can contact you weekly. You aren't the only one there with him. Also your grades have to stay up, and one night a week you have to stay at home."

'Good,' thought Stiles. 'That takes care if that.'

"Okay, thanks dad. It won't be for a few more weeks. And it won't be just me, I think Scott and Jackson are as well."

"Okay." The Sheriff turned his head as tears started to come to his eyes. He was letting his son grow up. His wife would have been proud of their son and him. Stiles came behind his father and awkwardly hugged his back.

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too son."

Moving day came all too quickly. The remodel was finished three weeks after Stiles talked to his dad. Jackson's parents didn't care what he did. Scott's mom was hesitant but Stiles helped to put her mind at ease. Lydia awoke two weeks prior and on the night the full moon was turned. She quickly accepted a place in Derek's pack. Her parents didn't have a say in the matter, she packed and left leaving them a note and a promise to call in a few days. With the pack up by one more member Stiles felt his heart feel all fuzzy at the fact the pack was growing.

The only thing that really surprised Stiles was Allison being there. He expected her to hate the pack. After sitting and talking with her and Derek, Stiles was satisfied with her story. According to Allison, after finding out about what her aunt did she and her family had a huge fight; Allison in the end deciding to leave. Derek offered her a place to stay, after some prompting from Stiles of course. The girl had left her family for crimes against the Hale pack, also considering her and Scott's relationship, it was the right thing to do.

It was the last week of June and the heat was making moving a sweaty project and everyone was getting irritable. Jackson and Scott in particular were getting snappy at each other.

"Jackson, can you help get some of these?" Scott asked lifting several boxes full of dishes.

"Can't you get them by yourself? You've done the least work out of us here Scott. Even your girlfriend has done more than you." The blonde werewolf snidely remarked, a smirk appearing on his face.

Scott growled at Jackson, his eyes flashing yellow. Suddenly the two young werewolves jumped as squirts of cold water hit them.

"No, bad. We do not fight. We need to finish before you two break the dishware. After that fine."

The two teens looked over at the source of the voice and water. Seeing Stiles just standing on the porch squirt bottle at the ready and hand on his hip. Stiles froze, hoping he didn't piss the boys off enough that they would attack him.

"He's right, get back to work you two. Jackson help with the dishware, now." Derek add a commanding growl to the end of his order.

"Yes sir," both boys grumbled in unison. Picking up a few boxes Jackson followed Scott into the house, turning toward the kitchen.

"A squirt bottle really? They may be pups, but a squirt bottle?" Derek smiled at Stiles laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Well, I figured if it works on other canines..."

Derek just smirked again as he picked up one of the boxes and went into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was in the kitchen putting away boxes while Derek was training Scott, Jackson, and Lydia and Allison was setting up her room on the second floor.

Stiles was enjoying these few moments by himself after the hectic moving day. The weeks prior hadn't been easy either. He enjoyed the time to himself after Scott and Jackson, unsurprisingly, had a tussle over the last slice of pizza.

Derek split them up and sent them to run the Hale property until they cooled off. Leaving Stiles and Allison with the clean up after Derek told Lydia they would wait in the meadow for the teens.

Stiles told Allison just to leave the boxes and he would take care of them later. He would just let them sit in the living room with bits of melted cheese dried on the box until after he got the kitchen situated.

He was putting the dishes away when he heard a noise coming from the living room.

"Allison? Hey, are you done? Come in here and give me a hand will you?"

No response.

"Allison? Derek? Scott? Lydia? Jackson? Anyone?"

No response was given again. Rustles were heard, and sniffing.

'Shit.' he thought as he reached for the nearest weapon, a spatula. Cautiously he edged toward the living room. More rustles were heard. Poised to strike Stiles ran into the room and jumped on the couch.

He heard more rustling and turned towards the noise. All he saw was a big bushy, curly, tail sticking up behind the loveseat. He stepped onto the coffee table and made his way to the smaller couch. Peeking over the loveseat he observed a big fluffy dog with its head in the pizza box.

"Hey!" he called. Big mistake. The dog pulled its head out of the box and jumped over the back of the loveseat, knocking Stiles over as he released a yelp of surprise.

As he opened his eyes expecting the worse he was greeted with big brown eyes and a soft face looking very much like a Husky but at the same time a Labrador. The dog sniffed at his face and then started to vigorously lick his it.

Stiles couldn't help it he started to giggle at the feel of the wet tongue on his face. He patted at the sides of the animal on top of him.

"Hey, enough already. Get off." He attempted to push the dog off as he continued to giggle. The animal started pawing at the boy's chest enjoying the game they were starting.

Stiles just laughed harder getting into the game as he pushed the animal off and repositioned himself to the couch so he didn't have a hard table under him. The dog jumped up on the couched and continued the game.

A growl was heard from the doorway. The dog yelped as it jumped back from Stiles and hid behind the couch. Stiles looked up to see a partially wolfed out Derek standing in the doorway to the house. Lydia came in after him out of breath.

"Are you okay?" She asked breathlessly. "We heard your yelp and sensed your fear."

"I'm fine. Stop it," he added the command directing it at Derek. "Your scaring her. Stop being a sour wolf. Come here baby.". He called to the dog and she came bounding around the corner of the couch and started to rub against his leg.

Derek growled again, but his wolf side subsided. His face returned to normal. The dog just pressed more into Stiles as Derek sat in the chair and stared at it. The dog met Derek's gaze held it. They sat like that for a while as Stiles and Lydia watched from the sidelines. Stiles watched as Derek seemed to puff up. The dog at his legs finally relented and breaking the staring contest by looking down. Derek smirked, leaning back into the chair.

"What was that?" Stiles knew something had just happened he wasn't sure as to what though.

"Dominance thing." Lydia answered his question. She knelt down to the dog. "Welcome to the pack pup!"

"You mean I get to keep her? I always wanted a dog!"

"She's not leaving. She's made that clear." As if to punctuate Derek's point the dog sat firmly next to Stiles and leaned into his leg. Stiles reached down and ruffled the dog's ears.

"Well, what do we call you. You're sweet but sassy, black, pretty. Hmm, you're kinda like a blackberry." Stiles thought aloud, hoping the others would be able to help him think of something.

"How about Mora? That's Spanish for blackberry." Lydia suggested.

"Mora, that's perfect! Come here Mora!" He called to the dog who had wandered over to the doorway. Perking up at Stiles voice she barked happily and bounded to her new found master and nibbled his hand with affection.

Derek growled again. Mora looked up at the male with determination in her eyes and continued to nibble on Stiles. Lydia snorted.

"She really got attached fast, didn't she? Give him a little competition, okay girl?" The dog just wagged her tail in response, and what seemed to be a smile appeared on her jowls.

Stiles was laying in bed later on in the evening reading a book before turning in for the night.

Mora was laying in the corner of the bed closest to the window as Stiles bed was against the wall farthest from the door.

Stiles heard the floor shift and looked up to see Derek standing in his door. Mora's tail thudded against the simple blue down blanket.

"Eventful first day, huh?"

"Yeah, no kidding. I'm just glad it's over and tomorrow we can get back to the chaos we call normal." Stiles sighed and leaned back into his pillows closing his eyes as he did. He was enjoying this, this new family. It was a challenge but one he could definitely handle.

He felt the corner of his bed sink and opened his eyes to Derek who leaned across the bottom of the bed towards Mora, who plopped her head back down after observing the man cross the room and sit.

"You did great today. The house is getting homier by the minute. You make a great Pack Mom."

A comfortable silence filled the room as Stiles smiled to himself and looked down at his hands. The bed shifted again and Derek was closer.

"I'm glad you're here. I hope you know that." Derek started to lean closer and closer. Stiles heart started to race, his mind going blank. He went still and his eyes closed.

Instead of what he was expecting Stiles received a lick to the face. Confused he opened his eyes to, now, all too familiar brown eyes surrounded by black and gray fur.

Derek had his face buried in Mora's side, eyes coming up to meet Stiles'.

"Um, I...I'm just, ah, going to go to bed now. Yeah, see you in the morning." Derek mumbled as he retreated out of the room.

Finally able to breath again Stiles flopped back into the pillows. Mora seeing the opportunity, snuggled up to Stiles placing her head in the crook of his arm and chest.

"Was there a moment there or am I crazy?" he mumbled, "You really know when to interrupt you know that?"

Mora just looked up at him with big brown eyes and wagged her tail against his leg.

"Brat." She wagged her tail again and reached up to lick his face. Stiles exhaled loudly and held the roughly eighty pound dog against his side. He slowly drifted of to sleep, images of Derek's face looming closer greeting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I hope you enjoyed. I have about fourteen chapters written right now and I am continuing to write more. I will post one a day until I have all fourteen I have written up and then the next chapters as they are completed. Please let me know what you think. And have an awesome rest of your day or night!


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles awoke early the next morning to an empty bed. Slightly panicking he started to feel around the bed searching for the fluffy animal that should be there. He opened his eyes when he couldn't find her by touch. She wasn't in the room, he got out of his bed and stumbled down the stairs.

"Mora? Mora?!" Stiles tripped on the last step and fell onto the floor. Allison came running from the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs.

"Stiles are you okay?" she asked worry in her voice.

Stiles groaned and flopped onto his back. He gave Allison a thumbs up and brought his hand down to his eyes.

"Do you know where Mora is? She wasn't in my room and I don't want her to run off."

"Yeah, she went out this morning with Derek. He said she was whining to get out so he was going to take her along on his run around the property. They left about an hour ago."

Relief flooded over Stiles. He was happy to know Mora was with Derek and hadn't just gotten out on her own.

"Good, um, wanna help me get a start on breakfast? The boys are sure to get up that way and they still have to unpack. Derek had them out late and they were exhausted when they got back."

"Sure!". Allison answered brightly and held her hand out for Stiles. He accepted it and got on his feet brushing the dirt and dust off his pants.

They started on breakfast making a fine feast for the surely hungry werewolves that were slowly waking upstairs. They had mountains of pancakes and bacon, scrambled eggs with cheese and peppers inside. Along with fresh ham and maple syrup to go on the pancakes.

Stiles and Allison were sipping cups of coffee when Scott and Jackson stumbled into the room. Piling up their plates they started to move with more vigor. Lydia came in the room and grabbed a healthy portion herself.

"Scott, Jackson, slow down. You're going to choke," Stiles chastised the two wolves. They looked up from their plates at Stiles, both of their mouths filled to the brim. Stiles and Allison started to laugh at the two boys.

"Are you two sure you're not werechipmunks? The way you look right now you would fit right in!". Stiles and Allison continued to laugh, Lydia looked up from her plate a smirk reaching her lips as she looked at the two.

Stiles heard the front door open and the sound of nails clacking on the floor met his ears as Mora rounded the corner. Stiles knelt down to the floor as Mora made a beeline for him. The animal tried to slow down, but the slippery surface of the linoleum caused the beast to slide forward. Crashing into Stiles, they both fell to the ground in a heap. Mora ended up on Stiles and lick his face as if she hadn't seen him in weeks. The pack just started to laugh at the sight, Derek came in and took a quick glance a smirk reaching a face.

"Well one thing's for sure, that dog keeps it entertaining around here."

Stiles just smiled up at his pack and pushed the dog off of him. He got up and handed Derek a plate.

"Here eat up. There's plenty left."

After clean up had finished Stiles shooed everyone out to go fix up there rooms. Mora was laying in the living room in front of the fireplace letting the draft sweep over her back keeping her cool. Stiles was taking a break in one of the armchairs, legs propped up on the foot stand.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply the scent of home reaching filling his lungs. He liked this, home was great, family was great.

He felt the foot rest depress and looked only to see Mora climbing up.

"You're not supposed to do that."

The dog simply wagged her tail and continued until she wedged herself between Stiles and the armrest. She then proceed to wiggle until she had her belly up in the air. She twisted herself until she could look Stiles eye. He just smiled at the dog and patted her tummy earning an appreciative huff from the animal.

Stiles heard the floor shift and looked up to see Derek. Their eyes connected and a look crossed Derek's face that perplexed Stiles. It looked like jealousy.

'That can't be right,' Stiles thought. 'Why would he be jealous of Mora, last night was confusing and all but...'

"She shouldn't be on the furniture. You know that Stiles." Derek literally growled at the boy. Mora slinked off of the chair and sat in front of Stiles. She looked up at Derek challenging him to yell at her human again. Derek just looked down at the dog.

"Don't let her up on the furniture again." Derek flopped onto the couch and continued to glare, gaze switching between the dog and Stiles. As if the two were thinking in the same mindset , Stiles and Mora both moved at the same time. Stiles patted the chair next to him and Mora jumped at the same time, both settling and turning to look at Derek, defiance in their eyes.

"Fine, you want her on the furniture you can buy the next living room set. Scott, Jackson, Lydia, let's go! We are leaving for the weekend." Derek shot Stiles a look of contempt. "You two can have all the alone time you want. Since you seemed to be so attached to each other."

Derek stormed out the door the betas coming down the stairs like a flash, not wanting to make their alpha any madder. Stiles just stared at the door, shocked at what had just happened. Well, at least he now had the weekend to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Everyone! Here's chapter three! Hope you enjoyed! Have an awesome rest of your day or night!


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later Stiles decided to go grocery shopping, it was better than moping around the house. Sure he had acted childish but Derek didn't have to be such a sour wolf. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door. Also not to mention Derek grabbed half of the contents of the fridge for the trip.

Mora came with on the shopping adventure. She wouldn't let Stiles leave her without howling loud enough that he heard it from the jeep when he started the engine. She sat in the passenger seat, thumping get tail against the door as Stiles sat across from her in the parking lot of the store.

"Look, you can't come in with me. People have this thing with dogs were they absolutely love them and share food with them all the time at home. But, a grocery store is off limits. So you need to stay in here and when I say stay I mean stay. Don't wander, got it?" Stiles looked at the face of the dog, she just had a smile on her snout.

Stiles rolled Mora's window down about six inches and then opened his door and got out. He walked to the store and took a glance back at Mora she was watching him, looking content in the car.

After paying with the card Derek told him to use for the pack Stiles made his way outside. He didn't see Mora in the window, but he figured she might've settled in and was sleeping. He put the small mountain of food in the back of the jeep and jumped in the front expecting a happy puppy to jump up and lick him.

Nothing happened. He looked over to where she should be and towards the back thinking the call of food may have over taken her. But she was nowhere in the car.

Panic set in and Stiles threw open his car door. Closing it, he took off down the street looking all around and calling for the dog.

After a half hour of running around he made it to the park. Defeated he slumped onto a bench, putting his head between his hands as he held back the urge to cry.

He may have only had the dog for a day but, she was a good fit in his life. She was spunky and troublesome, she was essentially his mini me.

He heard squeals of laughter coming from behind him, he thought it funny. The universe was using the child's laughter to mock him. The child continued to laugh, it sounded as if she were playing.

"Where the hell did this dog come from?" A young woman's voice asked.

"I don't know, but Brooke? Can we please keep her? She's so much fun and fluffy. She's even fluffier than Candance was." The child's voice responded.

Stiles glanced back, and hope against hope, there was Mora running and playing with the small child. Stiles jumped up and started to run towards the two girls and his dog.

"No we can't keep her we don't even know who's she is Pamplemousse. We need to look for her-"

"She's mine! Mora May come here!" Stiles shouted coming up to the girls. 'Mora May? Where the hell did that come from?'

Stiles didn't know where he got the May but it seemed to work the dog came up to him wagging her tail in apology, Stiles bent to the dog and hugged her.

"Don't you do that again. I was really worried. I thought you took off you silly animal," Stiles chided. Mora licked his face weakly asking for forgiveness.

"She's your puppy? Can I please come play with her sometime? She's so friendly and nice and..."

"Pamplemousse, this man may not want you to play with his dog."

"No, no it's fine. I was just worried I got her yesterday and she wasn't in the car when I got back. You can play with her anytime. Pamplemousse, was it?"

"Yes, that's my name and this is Brooke! We're traveling through town and were relaxing in the park when your big dog came running up and started to play with me." The young girl was all over the place while she talked, ending with giving Stiles a hug. Looking up at Stiles she asked, "Do you really mean I can play with her if we stay in town?"

"Yes..." Surprised by the hug Stiles had his hands in the air. Not sure where to put them. He settled with just dropping them to his sides as Brooke walked up to them, pulling Pamplemousse back.

Getting a better look at the girls Stiles saw Brooke was a girl of about twenty with dyed red hair and piercings littering her face. Skinny as a twig with pale skin and a kind face. Pamplemousse was about ten if he had to guess. She had light brown hair down to her waist and a smile that could light up the room.

"Pamplemousse we don't hug unless we know they want one. Sorry, she's very friendly and young. She doesn't know much about proper etiquette."

"It's fine. So are you two sisters or something?"

"Something like that." The two girls shared a look and smiled up at Stiles. The wind suddenly shifted and went from blowing in Stiles' face to blowing on his back, towards the girls. Brooke sniffed, her eyes suddenly widening; she looked at Pamplemousse and Pamplemousse back at her. They both nodded at each other and started backing away.

"Well, it was great to meet you but, we really should be going now." Brooke said quickly.

"Ah, yeah. Hey if you need anything come find me. I live in the Hale house, or if you can't find me go to my dad. He's the sheriff."

The two girls walked off, Pamplemousse turned around giving a final wave. Stiles called to Mora and walked back to the jeep, heading home for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sunday night, two days after Derek stormed off with the pack, Stiles was in the kitchen making a meal of mac and cheese. Not the healthiest but Stiles didn't care. Allison had gone to a friends house after the pack took off, so it was just Stiles and Mora. He figured there's was no point in really cooking just for himself.

He heard a knock at the door and was wondering who would be here at eight p.m. If it were the pack they just would have come in. His dad would have called, he just couldn't think of anyone.

The knocking became more frantic and Stiles increased his pace, Mora following closely behind. He opened the door only to find a disheveled Brooke and Pamplemousse.

"Stiles! Please, you have to help us!"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Your alpha's trying to kill us!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry I forgot to post yesterday, I was out of town and then came home and played AC3 for five and half hours. Please comment1


	5. Chapter 5

"What? My alpha what are you talking about? Wait, no way, you two are werewolves?"

"No shit we're wolves. Why the hell else would we know about alphas? Please let us in, you have to help us. I think he'll only listen to you." Brooke looked at Stiles pleading with her eyes and words. Pamplemousse was clinging to Brooke's side, fear in her eyes.

Stiles stepped aside letting the two girls inside. He walked them into the living room and had them sit on the couch. Mora went up to Pamplemousse trying to comfort the small girl.

"How long until he'll get here?"

"I don't know five, maybe ten minutes. I've gotten good at losing others, but, Stiles he was so fucking pissed. I think he would find me no matter where I went."

"Why is he so mad anyway?"

Brooke didn't have time to answer his question as Derek burst through the door completely wolfed out. Pamplemousse screamed and buried her face in Brooke's side and Brooke jumped and instantly had a look of sheer terror on her face. The rest of the pack filed in wolfed out as well, Brooke gave a growl of protection and wrapped her arms around Pamplemousse.

"Derek, calm down. We need to talk about this, don't just go terrifying the poor girls." Stiles stepped in between the pack and the two on the couch. Mora joining him, standing firm at his side. The pack looked apprehensive, they didn't want to attack Stiles but Derek was livid, staring through Stiles at the girls. He growled and took a step forward. Stiles reaffirmed his position and Derek looked up at him surprise in his eyes at the challenge.

"Stop it. We need to talk this out, now, get to a point where you can do so." Derek slowly shifted back grabbing a blanket to wrap around himself. He stood in front of his now unshifted pack.

"Thank you. Now what have these girls possibly done to you to make you so angry? Steal your bone?". Stiles' attempt to lighten the mood failed as he received a glare from Derek.

"They entered our territory without my permission. And have stayed in it for the entirety of the time I was gone. Not to mention they have touched my things...including you." He added under his breath. But, Stiles heard it.

"Excuse me? Including me? I may be Pack Mom but I do not belong to you." Stiles took a step after every word, emphasizing his words. "Do not claim something as yours when it's not."

"Now, you are going to behave and be nice to the girls. And do not scare them again." Again Stiles emphasized his point with an action, this time flicking his nose. "Girls, you will sleep in my room tonight and tomorrow we will talk more." Stiles started to make his way up the stairs, looking back and signaling to the girls. Looking at the pack they all had smiles of amusement on their faces, Derek just looked downright flustered as to what just happened. Emotions flashed across his face, confusion, disbelief, and finally a flash of anger.

Pamplemousse and Brooke scampered up the stairs behind Stiles. Pamplemousse turned around facing Derek and the Pack.

"I'm sorry for making you grumpy sir. Come on Mora."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles and the girls settled in for the night. Stiles slept on the floor, huddled in blankets and pillows he scavenged from the linen closet. Brooke and Pamplemousse were on the bed cuddling. Pamplemousse had fallen asleep almost right away, Brooke was still awake, her eyes met with Stiles.

"Thank you again for everything today. You didn't have to help us but you did."

"I couldn't turn you away. I know what it's like to be alone, even with others around you. If you don't mind me asking, why are you traveling, don't you have a pack?"

"Its a long story, I would rather not go into details now. Just know that our pack is no longer our pack."

"Well, I can try and get you a new pack, Derek's pack. You can't go wandering the country. You have Pamplemousse to care for, I won't allow it. So, if I can make it possible for you to stay, will you?"

"I don't know. We have a lot of baggage. I wouldn't want to dump it on you guys. I will leave it up to Pamplemousse, if she's happy and wants to stay, we will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment! They are always nice to have and make my day! Also I am working late for the next few nights so updates will not be until late like this.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Stiles set out a simple breakfast of bread and bagels with butter, cinnamon sugar, and various kinds of cream cheese. The pack slowly started to file in. Good mornings were mumbled as they passed Stiles. Derek coming in last shot a look at Stiles, grabbed a bagel and started to chew on it.

Stiles had brought food up to the girls wanting the pack to talk a bit before bringing them in on the conversation. Pamplemousse was still asleep anyway.

"So how about them Dodgers?" Jackson said trying to break the silence that had settled in the room. Chuckles were heard from Scott, Allison, and Lydia. Derek's face was set in scowl as he turned toward his beta. Stiles gave Jackson an appreciative smile.

"Stiles, they can't stay," Derek said. "They aren't pack and we don't know anything about them. For all we know they could be spies from a rival pack. They could be waiting to see when the perfect moment would be to-"

"They aren't spies." Stiles interrupted, making a point of each word. "They can't be Derek. If you got to actually sit and talk with them, instead of scaring them half to death, you would know that."

"Stiles they walked in and they stayed. How did they meet you anyway? They had your scent on them. And the dog's." He said indicating Mora who came into the room and was currently begging for food from Lydia.

"I met them in the park, Mora got out of the jeep while I was shopping and made her way there. Pamplemousse was playing with her when I got there. I introduced myself and then they took off. They looked scared Derek, the wind had shifted and they must've caught your scent. They didn't come in here all cocky, not to mention you didn't give them a chance to ask if they could stay."

"It still makes no difference, they didn't ask me. As part of the pack you should-"

"No." Stiles said firmly. "I don't know that and I say they can stay. Pamplemousse is a child and can't go traveling the country. She needs a stable home and Brooke is her protector. So they are staying."

"Who are you to say if they can or cannot stay?!" Derek roared.

"I'm pack mom." Stiles answered simply, determination in his eyes.

A soft whimper was heard from around they corner by the stairs. Mora ran to the noise, Stiles concerned went with her only to find Pamplemousse seated at the bottom of the stairs, face in her hands.

"Please don't fight over me and Brooke." She said weakly. "I don't want your pack to fall apart. We'll leave, it will make it easier."

"Oh, sweetie you don't have to leave. You can stay. Right Derek?" Stiles said putting the pressure of having a crying eight year old on his hands.

Just then Brooke came around the corner at the top of the stairs. She looked down to see Stiles at the stairs with a crying Pamplemousse, and Derek standing in the doorway.

"What the fuck did you do to her?!" She shot the question at Derek, Stiles head shot up attempting to say something. Brooke cut him off.

"I swear to god if you did anything to make her cry I will kill you. You may be an alpha but she's my Pamplemousse." Brooke came to the bottom of the stairs and wrapped herself around the small girl. Now Derek had a crying girl and a pissed protector on his hands.

Stiles looked up at Derek, pleading with him. Mora came up to Derek and encouragingly licked his hand.

"Alright, they can stay. It's only a trial basis though, so watch yourselves. If I say out, they go, got it?" He stated, directing it more at Stiles than anyone.

"Really?! We can stay! Yay!" Pamplemousse jumped up and hugged Derek's leg, surprised he jumped back.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She took a step back into Brooke's waiting arms and they headed upstairs Brooke turned back at the top.

"You watch yourself too Mr. Hale." They went back into Stiles' bedroom.

"Thank you Derek. It won't be a mistake." With that Stiles went up the stairs with the girls.

XXXXXXXXXX

Stiles told the girls that they could turn one of the guest rooms into their own. They chose the one next to Stiles' unsurprisingly.

Stiles and Brooke were rearranging furniture. Pamplemousse had ventured downstairs to color pages in the dinning room. The rest of the pack were in their respective rooms, Jackson and Scott in one, Lydia and Allison in another and Derek in the master bedroom.

"Are you sure you don't want another bed brought in? I can ask Scott and Jackson to help." Stiles looked over at Brooke, the girl finished placing the pillows on the bed and looked at him.

"No, it's fine. Pamplemousse has night terrors sometimes and she needs me there for her when they happen." Brooke picked up her big backpack and set it on the bed.

'Funny, I never noticed that before.'

Brooke opened the big pocket and started to rummage inside as Stiles tried to think if he had noticed the pack before.

"Trust me you haven't seen it before I went and got it last night while you were asleep. You had a determination in your eye that told me we would be here a while, so I went and got it from the park." Brooke pulled out a couple different shirts and pants from inside the bag. There looked to be about two outfits for each of the girls. Brooke brought them over to the dresser and tossed the outfits into various drawers.

"Brooke, are those the only clothes you two have?"

"Yeah, we have to travel light, it makes things easier if we need to leave quickly." Brooke's answer was promptly said, not wanting to pry, in other words: follow his nature, Stiles left it at that.

"Well, you won't be leaving anytime soon. So after we finish up here we are going to the mall and getting you some clothes. No objections."

Brooke looked as though she was going to protest when they heard a yelp come from downstairs.

"Pamplemousse?!" Brooke started for the door, Stiles close behind. They ran down the hall and proceeded down the stairs into the kitchen. They didn't see Pamplemousse.

A giggle was heard from around the island in the kitchen. Pamplemousse was on the ground underneath Mora who was, unsurprisingly, licking her face.

"Get her off me! I give up, she wins!" The girl said in between giggles and licks from the dog. "We were playing chase around the kitchen counter and she caught me off guard. She's really good at it!" Pamplemousse directed at Brooke.

Quick steps were heard on the stairs, The trio plus dog turned to look as the pack, minus Derek, rounded the corner at the stairs.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay." Allison said, concern on her face. Scott close behind her and Lydia and Jackson lingering in the living room.

"We're good. Mora and Pamplemousse were just playing a game and, well, as usual Mora was winner."

"That's good. Speaking for the pack, not necessarily Derek, we are glad you're here. We want to expand and we will try to make a welcoming place for you. Please don't leave unless it's necessary. Derek is just irrational with certain topics."

"Ah, thank you." Brooke stood as she said this giving Pamplemousse a hand. Stiles stood next to her putting an arm around her shoulders.

"We want you here, don't forget that. Come on, lets go and finish arranging the room. Then we will head off to the mall." Stiles, Brooke, and Pamplemousse headed for the stairs, rounding the corner first Pamplemousse almost ran into Derek who was headed down the stairs. Her socks lost traction and she started to fall. She closed her eyes bracing for impact. It didn't happen though, she felt a strong arm wrapped around her; she opened her eyes and they met Derek's face. He quickly set her upright and backed away.

"Be careful." He stated simply. He continued on his way passing the Stiles, the pack, and the girls.

"Thank you, sir!" Pamplemousse beamed at Derek. "That was really scary and would have hurt and you protected me. You aren't a sour wolf all the time." With that she grabbed Brooke's hand and bounded up the stairs.

"Sour wolf, huh, who taught her that?" Derek looked up at Stiles, sheepish smile on his face. The pack let out a sigh, releasing the tension as to how Derek was going to take Pamplemousse's comment. Stiles chuckled and went up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I was able to post before work which was nice, I may or may not post another tonight after I get home. I guess we shall see!


	7. Chapter 7

"Stiles, really, you don't have to take us shopping. We don't want to make you spend money on us." Brooke said as they were walking to the Jeep.

"Brooke just get in the car. You need more clothes if you are going to stay with us, three to four outfits won't cut it. Besides it's on Derek's account, which won't be dented much. Come on."

"Yay, clothes! Can we please get lots of shirts and pants and socks and..." Pamplemousse trailed off as she jumped into the back of the Jeep.

"We will get whatever you want little one. Where do you want to go?" Stiles asked as the Jeep roared to life.

"Well, since you are insisting will you take Pamplemousse so she can see what's around while I go get us underwear and the like." Brooke asked.

"Yeah no problem." Stiles flipped on the radio and a pop song started to play. Brooke immediately reached for dial and switched it finding a station playing The Beatle's "Here Comes the Sun."

"One thing, pop doesn't fly with me. It has to actually be tasteful music in order for me to let Pamplemousse listen to it. No Justin Beiber or Nicki Minaj for her."

"I love Trampled by Turtles. Do you have a radio station that plays them?" Pamplemousse asked.

"I haven't ever heard of them, I'll have to look them up." The car fell into a comfortable silence, songs continued to play in the background the entire way to the mall.

xxxxxxxx

When reaching the mall Stiles and Pamplemousse headed off to wander around until Brooke came and found them, after procuring more personal items. They window shopped went into a few stores, not really finding anything.

They entered a store called 'Hot Topic', music was blaring and the interior was dark. Stiles had walked past this place plenty of times, but never considered going in. Pamplemousse had insisted though, as they had a One Direction sweatshirt in the window.

Upon entering the store the employees called out a hello to the two of them. One of the girls came up and explained the sales going on in the store, 25% off everything in the store and clearance an extra 50% off.

"Thanks." Stiles said simply, the pink headed girl head back into the array of racks that littered the store. They had almost everything imaginable. Stiles looked over to Pamplemousse whose eyes were wide with excitement. She glanced up at Stiles asking for permission to wander around the store and look. He gave a signal with a simple sweep of his hand and she took off like a shot heading straight for the back.

Stiles meandered around the store as well looking at the various items around. He was shocked as to why he never came in here they had awesome clothes and accessories. He glanced quickly at the t-shirt covered walls. They had gaming shirts, super hero shirts, band shirts, and tv shirts. Sweatshirts and jackets littered the walls as well.

"Isn't it awesome?" Stiles turned to see Brooke walking up behind him. Arms littered with bags, she handed the card back to him. "I used to go shopping in the Hot Topic at home before we left. I always loved the people and things inside of it. It's one of a kind. Pamplemousse doesn't really remember going into one, but she would always find things she loved as well."

"Yeah, it is pretty awesome. I can't believe I've never been in here before."

Pamplemousse came running up to the two, grabbing Stiles hand and looking up at him she asked, "Can I please do my shopping here? Everywhere else had grown up clothes and smelled funny."

"Sure, what do you want?" Stiles leaned down to the young girl placing a hand on her shoulder. The girl excitedly pointed to the wall at the One Direction sweatshirt.

"Don't you want more than just that sweatshirt?"

"You mean I can have more?!" The girl's eyes grew impossibly wide. Stiles nodded yes to the girl and she jumped up and down quietly squealing.

"How many more?" She asked looking more towards Brooke.

"Pick out a few t-shirts and a pair or two of pants."

"Okay!" Again she took off, Brooke following after, browsing the walls and finding the corresponding shirts on the shelves. She ran up again to the two, she held out the shirts to Stiles.

"Could you hold these please?" Stiles put hands out for the small piles of shirts, Pamplemousse ran back to the pants and searched for a pair or two. Stiles looked through the pile, he saw a couple of every kind. He went over to the wall and picked the 1D sweatshirt off the wall.

"Brooke are you going to get a few things?" Stiles turned to the young woman, she had come back with Pamplemousse with nothing in hand from the store.

"I have everything right here." She said indicating the bags in her arms. "I like the clearance section. I stopped in a few places that have a good selection and grabbed a few things I liked. Pamplemousse can grab what she wants, I'm good."

"Alright, only if you're sure." Pamplemousse came running up to the two of them pants in hand. They went up to the counter and paid. Stiles opened a ht+1 account cause he figured they would be coming back here a few times.

XXXXXXXXXX

Stiles and the girls returned home after a quick stop at the grocery store. They walked into the house, Pamplemousse swinging her bags back and forth happily.

They came through the front door, the house unusually silent.

"Guys? Anyone home?" Mora came shooting down the stairs, jumping on Brooke.

"Ah, she's gonna eat me! Stiles get her off!"

Mora continued to paw and lick the now pinned Brooke as Stiles and Pamplemousse giggled at the spectacle.

"Mora, come on. Get off her." Stiles called the animal off of Brooke, the fluffy dog came to Stiles side. Looking up at him she seemed to smile as always.

"Damn dog." Brooke grumbled simply and quietly as so Pamplemousse wouldn't hear her.

"You're home late." They looked up the stairs to see Derek looking down to them from the top.

"Yeah, we had to run and get some things." Stiles said holding up the bags.

"Yeah we got new clothes!" Pamplemousse said holding up one of the black bags from Hot Topic. "Thank you for paying sir!"

Stiles cringed as Derek look up from the girl to him, looking slightly pissed. He stalked down the stairs, stopping and sitting at the bottom. Rustling was heard and the group turned to look at Mora with her head sticking one of the little black bags.

"Mora! No, bad." Stiles said. The dog lifted her head, bag getting stuck on her ears. She tried to shake it off, Pamplemousse walked up to the fluff ball and attempted to grab the bag. The dog started to shake her head more frantically, causing her to run into Derek's leg.

He reached over and grabbed the bag, finally it came loose. Mora, now free, shook out her fur and gave the bag a dirty look as if it had trapped her on purpose.

A different head popped out of the bag. It's pointy ears sticking out, Derek grabbed it and pulled out the small stuffed animal.

"No! Shoot, you weren't supposed to see that." Pamplemousse said. "I was going to wrap it first. It's a thank you gift for letting us stay."

Derek turned over the little plushie and was met by the little red bead eyes of a black wolf. He smiled down at the little thing and looked up at the young girl.

"Thank you. But you know he might get lonely in my room. I don't have any friends for him in there. Would you mind taking care of him for me?"

"Yeah, I could do that! You can see him anytime you want! What do you wanna name him?". She asked.

"How about Alphie? He looks like Derek when he's wolfed out." Brooke suggested to her young companion.

"I like it. What do you think Pamplemousse?"

"Perfect!" She smiled at Derek and took Alphie from his outstretched arm.

"Alright, you two go put away your things. I need to start dinner. Derek could you help with the groceries?"

"Yeah, sure." he grabbed the bags Brooke was carrying, leaving her with her bags. The girls headed upstairs and Derek and Stiles headed for the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are a lot of fluffy feels, but after the next chapter it gets a little more serious and then fluffy again. Then there is not so fluffy again. Sorry but it's what I got. Enjoy the rest of your day or night!


	8. Chapter 8

Derek and Stiles placed the bags onto the counter with a thunk. They started to rummaged through the bags placing the food items where they belong. Brooke had placed several items in the cart that the pack had never thought to buy. This included several different types of tea, a five pound bag of gummy bears, various coffee additives, and Strawberry Milkshake Poptarts.

"How is that girl so tiny? I mean just look at what she eats!" Derek asked exasperated. "If I ate like this I would be a blimp."

Stiles chuckled at the mental image of a blimp shaped Derek. He just shrugged and continued to rummage through the bags, placing items in their rightful place. Creating new spots for Brooke's things.

Silence fell over the kitchen as the rustling of bags lessened as all the food was finding it's place. Stiles grabbed the now empty plastic bags and put them in the cabinet to use later as garbage bags. He leaned against the counter across from Derek, who looked like he had something to say.

"Stiles...about the other night." Derek started.

'The other night, what happened the other night? The night he stormed off? The night the girls first came? The night in my room...the night in my room.' Stiles looked up to see Derek staring at him, worry in his eyes. Analyzing as to what Stiles reaction was, Stiles only hoped his face looked cautious but hopeful, he had wanted what almost happened to happen. Question was, did Derek?

"Um, yeah what about it?". Stiles asked voice cracking, showing just how nervous he was.

"Well, ah, I was out of line. I should not have done that. Um, I'm just glad I didn't do anything I would have regretted."

Stiles heart sank. How could Derek have said something like that. It shouldn't be something Derek would regret.

"Why?" he asked hurt present in his voice.

"What?" Derek asked confused.

"Why would you regret it? How do you know whether I would have liked it or not?"

"Stiles, I...I don't want to make you do something you don't want-"

Derek was cut off as Stiles grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a simple chaste kiss.

"What don't I want?" He asked as he pulled away.

Derek's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. He leaned in for another kiss more intense than the last one. His hand went to the back of Stiles' head and his body went flush against the teen's. Derek broke the kiss but stayed close, putting his forehead against Stiles'.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that.". He said smile on his face.

"Same here."

"Finally! You two have been driving me nuts. It was like watching a bad romance movie.". The two turned to see Lydia standing in the doorway. They separated slightly, Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and held on.

"What! What happened?!" Brooke came rounding the corner. She saw the two's connected hands.

"Dammit! " She pulled a five out of her pocket and handed it to Lydia. "I thought it was going to take another day or two."

Derek raised an eyebrow at the two females.

"What? We talk, we're girls, we notice things. We made this bet ten minutes ago. She's the only one who will come near me right now. Allison and Scott are two absorbed with each other and Jackson hides in his room talking on the phone. And you are a sour wolf. We clicked." The girls high-fived. Stiles laughed and felt happy that the misfit wolf found a friend in the pack. Derek squeezed his hand slightly.

"Brooke, I'm sorry but I'm kinda possessive."

"Kinda? You wanted to kill me for smelling like him."

"Derek, you were that pissed that night because she smelled like me?" Stiles asked.

"Yes." He answered sheepishly.

"As pissed as that makes me, I kinda like that fact." Stiles smiled and leaned into his sour wolf.

Pamplemousse rounded the corner, dashed through the kitchen, through the back door, ran back in and hid behind the counter.

"What are you doing dear?" Stiles asked.

"Shhh." She stated simply. Just then paws were heard descending the stairs. Mora ran around the corner taking the same path Pamplemousse had. Nose to the ground she ran a bit in the yard and dashed back in, going straight to where the eight year old was hiding.

"Dang it! I thought I had you this time. You can't use your nose next time okay?". The dog snorted in response licking the girls face. The four in the kitchen just looked at the two on the floor. Questions in their eyes.

"I taught her to play hide and seek. You should join us sometime...we could play in the woods. Please can we play now?!" She asked all excited, "I know it's dark out but it could be fun and we won't get lost, we all know where the house is. Scott, Allison and Jackson can play too."

"Well, why don't you go ask them?" Derek suggested to the young wolf.

"Yay! Allison! Scott! Jackson! Hey, do you guys wanna play hide and seek? The rest of the pack is going to! Please?!" Doors were heard opening and steps came down the hallway.

"Sure, why not? I mean it could be fun." Scott said as he rounded the corner at the top of the stairs holding Allison's hand. Jackson came around the corner with them.

"Yeah, why not? I have nothing else to do." Pamplemousse jumped up excited, glad that everyone wanted to partake.

"Mora can be it first! Is that okay girl?" The dog barked happily and wagged her tail. "Okay, but remember no using your nose unless absolutely necessary. Wait for seven dog minutes. When you find somebody howl and that person is it. Meet back at the house. Ready go!"

Everyone ran out and went to hide. Mora sat on the porch looking after everyone shaking with anticipation. People split off in groups and solo. Jackson went off by himself, Lydia and Brooke went together and Pamplemousse went another way, Scott and Allison went off and Derek grabbed Stiles.

Stiles and Derek were running through the woods, more Derek dragging Stiles. Derek knew where he was going, he had the perfect spot. It was his hideaway as a child and would serve well for the purpose of hide and seek. They finally reached it, it was a giant tree whose roots created a dome and earth underneath had worn away. The incline it was on kept the ground dry and the leaves blown in would create the perfect hiding spot for anyone not using their nose.

Derek led Stiles into the tree root dome and laid down on the ground pulling Stiles next to him. He held him close, listening for any noise outside. Stiles' face was level with Derek's chest, he buried his face into it and inhaled, taking in the scent that was Derek. Derek's arms tightened around Stiles.

"I'm glad we talked." He said simply.

"Yeah, me too." Stiles mumbled into Derek's chest. The two laid like that for a while and just listened. Stiles to Derek's heartbeat and Derek the same to Stiles', along with the noises of the forest.

A piercing terrified shriek filled the air. Cutting through the silence.

"That was Pamplemousse! Pamplemousse?! Are you okay?" Stiles called out to the forest, worried the girl had gotten hurt.

"Stiles! Derek! Help me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they are always appreciated. So, what do you think is going to happen? Let me know. Have a great rest of your day or night!


	9. Chapter 9

"Pamplemousse!" The boys scrambled from underneath the tree and raced off towards the area where Pamplemousse's voice had come from. Derek took Stiles hand and pulled the teen onto his back, taking off faster than before. As they sped through the woods Stiles dodged branches and in what seemed like seconds they entered a clearing.

Pamplemousse was hiding by a tree, Mora in front of her. The luskie was barking and snapping at a woman standing in front of the two, positioned to attack. Derek made his way across the clearing in seconds. He came next to Mora in front of the woman blocking her path to the child, Stiles ran to Pamplemousse and took her into his arms, comforting her.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to her?" Derek growled at the blonde woman.

"It doesn't concern you. I just need her and her older companion. Where is that bitch?" She responded.

"You aren't touching either of them!" Stiles yelled, holding the child in his arms even tighter. Just then the rest of the pack came into the clearing. Allison and Brooke ran to Stiles and Pamplemousse. Scott, Jackson, and Lydia ran to join their alpha's side.

The woman scanned the pack and growl. Her features harshening and turning into those of a wolf. Derek growled even louder, this wolf entered his territory without his permission and attacked his pack.

"You need to leave!" His eyes flashed red. The female wolf in front of them shifted back, eyes also flashing red. Her face returned to normal, her beautiful features now prominent as she stood to full height.

"I will be back. Brooke, you may have avoided me for a long time, but I won't lose you again. The rest of the pack will be so glad to see you again." The woman turned and ran.

"Scott, Jackson, follow her and make sure she leaves. Be careful though she's an alpha." Derek motioned in the direction the blonde took off to. The boys nodded and went.

Lydia and Derek walked up to the group huddled at the base of the tree. Pamplemousse was clinging to Stiles as he rubbed her back, Brooke leaning into the girl, connecting their foreheads and whispering to her. Allison was gripping the young woman's shoulder.

"Brooke why is she here? Why did Lorelei have to follow us?" The small brunette asked weakly.

"I don't know hun. But she's gone now. Lets go back to the house." Brooke answered the young girl. She looked up to the group around her. They all nodded and stood, Derek took Pamplemousse into his arms, and headed off in the direction of the house.

XXXXXXXX

The pack sat in the living room minus Brooke who was comforting Pamplemousse, attempting to get her to sleep.

"I knew we shouldn't have let them stay." Jackson said.

"Jackson, we didn't know this would happen. There was no way we could have. It doesn't matter now though." Lydia responded, defending the girls upstairs.

"She's right." Derek lifted himself from the chair and started pacing the room. "It doesn't matter, they are part of the pack now."

Stiles smiled up at Derek from his spot on the loveseat. Derek stopped pacing and stood in the doorway. Movement was heard upstairs and Brooke appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I suppose now would be a good time to go into that long story." she said, looking at Stiles.

"Yeah, it would be." He answered. Brooke made her way down the stairs and sat on the couch.

"Alright, just please hold questions until the end. It's hard to talk about so give me a minute." The young woman sat for a moment collecting herself, she inhaled sharply and started to speak.

"As you know Pamplemousse and I have been traveling the country, and we are wolves. Its because we are wolves that we travel. We were in a pack and we were happy, until that bitch ruined everything." Disgust showed on Brooke's face as she talked of the woman, now known to be called Lorelei.

"Our pack's territory was in Minnesota, just outside of Duluth. There weren't many packs up there so it was pretty quiet. Even with a small pack we had plenty of room to roam, pretty much a fifty mile radius. Our alpha was a female, her name was Esmeralda, Ezze for short, she found me on the streets and gave me a home, as part of her pack. Shortly after we found Pamplemousse bruised, beaten and alone in a shack in the woods. She was almost dead, so we gave her another chance at life." Brooke paused, shuddering at the memory.

"She saved us and we were happy. Our pack consisted of Ezze, her sister Lorelei, and their cousins Hannah, Joey, Alyssa, Presley and the two of us. We even had our dog Candance. We lived all around the area but spent a lot of time at Ezze's, it was the most central and Pamplemousse and I lived with her."

"One night on the full moon Pamplemousse got out and I went after her. I finally found her after three hours and went to take her back to the house, but when we got there the front door was off its hinges and everything was destroyed. Candance was dead. It was as Ezze had feared, she told me if I ever found the house messed up and she was gone that we had to get the hell out of dodge. So we did."

"We grabbed the essentials, including a package Ezze told me to take with. We left, and didn't look back. I burnt the house down though, I wouldn't let them create memories there and taint the sanctity of it. I knew Ezze was dead, we had been talking late at night about just this situation. We knew the pack wasn't happy with her turning Pamplemousse and I, especially Lorelei. She believed the pack should just be family. So they eliminated Ezze and Lorelei became the new alpha."

"We got a few days away when I finally opened the package Ezze had left. It told us to keep running and that Lorelei would be after us. She had left everything to us. The family fortune, the house, I even had guardianship of Pamplemousse, everything was ours. She transferred the fourtune to a separate account and left the card for us to use. I've used it sparingly though, I want Pamplemousse to go to college and have a good education and, if needed, use it to let us escape the country and change our names."

"We've been on the run for almost a year now. Always moving and never settling down. Then we found you guys." She paused to smiled up at the group.

"But now, we need to leave, I can't ask you to defend us. You barely know us. Pamplemousse needs to rest and then we'll take off in the morning."

"No." Stiles said grabbing her hand. "You can't leave, you are pack now."

"Yeah, you can't leave." Lydia reiterated.

The pack looked to Derek knowing he has the final say.

"Are you and Pamplemousse happy here?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, this is the happiest we've been in a long time."

"Brooke, you and Pamplemousse are staying, since you've been here we've had good times. You two bring a certain life to us. Stiles is right and you are staying. With us, your pack." Derek told the girl who was now shaking from crying.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me." She said through her tears. She took a moment to compose herself. Smiling up at the group of people around her, her and Pamplemousse's new pack.

"Now," Derek said, tone more serious, "we need to prepare for Lorelei and her friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. And if you are wondering a luskie is a lab/huskie mix. If anyone wants to see a picture of Mora please let me know. I was actually able to get a decent picture of her! Also I want to know if you guys would like a sequel, I have this posted on fanfiction.net too and it pretty much sounds like a yes but a second opinion is always appreciated. This will effect the outcome of the story though, and I am writing that part soon so I need to know. Please comment and enjoy the rest or your day or night!


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning the pack gathered in the living room, the night before's events had thrown them all a little. They all sat sipping on cups of coffee, no one willing to break the silence without Brooke or Pamplemousse, who were still up stairs slowly waking.

Shuffles were heard and Brooke came around the corner heading for the kitchen. She didn't acknowledge the pack at all.

"Brooke?" Lydia called to the girl. Brooke just groaned and waved her hand in response. She came to the coffee pot and stood in front of it.

"Where the hell are the cups and the creamer?" she said evenly, voice sounding dangerous.

"Ah, cupboard to the left for cups and creamers to the right." Stiles answered. Brooke grunted and reached for the left cupboard, grabbing a simple white cup. She put creamer and sugar into it and stirred in some coffee. Picking it up she took a sip. She inhaled deeply and her whole body seemed to relax.

She walked into the living room and plopped next to Lydia on the couch. She looked up from her cup to see the pack staring at her.

"What? I need my coffee in the morning. Otherwise I can't function properly." She took another sip from her cup, smiling.

"Okay, apparently you aren't the only sour wolf Derek." Stiles said. Derek growled softly and pressed into Stiles.

"You two stop it, it may be called a loveseat, but none of that right now. We need to talk, since all the adults are here we might as well." Lydia said, getting to the point.

"Yes, we should talk. Firstly, tell us about Lorelei and her pack. Anything and everything you remember." Derek said looking at Brooke.

"Well, it consists of five born wolves. Lorelei, Hannah, Joe, Alyssa, and Presley. It shouldn't have gotten any bigger since we left, Lorelei doesn't trust anyone and wouldn't want to bring in another wolf. If they kept with the treaties, they should have connections with other packs in the area. They won't come with them but keeping an eye on other packs while they are gone might happen, meaning all five would make their way here. We should be okay though, if we stay together." Brooke looked up at her new alpha and smiled. Lydia reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it slightly. From her other side Allison reached over and put an arm around her shoulder.

Derek had a calculating look on his face thinking about this pack coming into his territory. They would have the advantage, that was for sure. Knowing the lay of the land is a great advantage to have. They would have to prepare though, fighting a smaller pack was one thing, but one of the same size was a bit more tricky. Each member would be going one on one and then there was the matter of Pamplemousse and the non-wolf members of the pack, Mora included.

The pack started to speak while Derek was thinking about the situation they were in, he jumped into their conversation.

"You have to watch the show, it is possibly the best show in the world. I mean I know many great shows, but this one is like a religion on it own." Brooke said. Stiles nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, but I mean, two brothers travelling a country fighting monsters and then there's Angels and Demons and other things. I mean I don't particularly like real life hunters, no offense to the family Allison, why would I want to watch a show about them?" Jackson shot back. Scott nodding in agreement with him.

"It's not just the hunting part of it the storyline will build you up and break you down. It's a life changer Jackson." Stiles interjected. "Besides, you haven't even seen it."

Lydia and Allison had been looking between the two sides of the conversations, heads going back and forth like a ping pong match. They looked back towards the boys, listening for their response. They wouldn't get one though as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Pamplemousse said as she raced down the stairs, Mora following closely behind her. Wearing her new Superman shirt, cape included, she answered the door.

"Hello sir! What can I do for you?" She beamed up at whoever was at the door.

"Ah, hello. Is Stiles here?" The pack heard the Sheriff's voice come from outside.

"Yes, please come in!" Pamplemousse stepped to the side, letting the Sheriff in.

"Pamplemousse, we don't open the door without an adult." Brooke said motioning for the young girl to come to her.

"Whoops, can you go back outside for a second?" She asked the Sheriff, he obliged and stepped outside. "Stiles, can I get the door?"

"Yes." Stiles answered. Pamplemousse swung the door open and motioned Sheriff Stilinski inside. She bounded back into the living room after shutting the door.

The sheriff just stood in the entryway staring into the living room, not exactly sure as to what was going on. He observed the pack, lounging like a true family, Scott and Allison sharing the chair, Lydia and Brooke remaining on the couch, Jackson had taken Allison's vacated spot, Pamplemousse was now sitting on the floor in front of Brooke and Lydia, leaning on their legs and Stiles and Derek stile semi snuggled on the couch. His eyes darkening at that sight. Mora stood at his feet sniffing all around him, taking in the scents of town. She smelled her master so she deemed this man acceptable and jump up on his front, pawing at him.

"Mora May, get down." Stiles said as he jumped up and walked forward to his dad, pulling the luskie off of him. "Hi, Dad."

The Sheriff looked slightly confused. He leaned into his son, speaking into his ear.

"Can I talk to you over here for a minute?"

"Yeah, no problem." Stiles followed his dad into the drawing room.

"Why are there two people I've never met before and a dog living in the house? You haven't called and its been over a week, you need to stay at our house sometime. It was part of our deal."

"Dad, I can stay tonight. It's no big deal. And that's Brooke, Pamplemousse and the dog is mine, her name is Mora."

"When did you get a dog? Where did you find her?"

"In all truth she found me. It happened about a week ago. And the girls are distant relatives of Derek's, like really distant. Their family passed away and he's all they have." Stiles said knowing the entire pack could hear him. He was making a back story, they all would need to know it.

"Well, as long as their family. You need to come home tonight though. It's been a week already. The dog can come with."

"Alright, alright." It was part of the agreement he had to keep up his end of the deal.

"Can I come too?" Pamplemousse called from the entryway.

"Sure..." The sheriff said confused as to how the child heard him in the other room.

"Yay! Brooke is it okay?" Pamplemousse asked her guardian. Brooke nodded in response, Pamplemousse gave a squeal of delight and ran up the stairs, needing to pack a bag for the night.

"We will be over in a bit, was there anything else you needed Dad?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Derek." The entire pack looked up to their alpha, clearly surprised at the Sheriff wanting to talk to him. Derek stepped forward, motioning to the Sheriff that they could talk outside. Before he went out the door, he turned back to the pack, the look in his eyes telling them not to listen. He looked at Stiles especially long knowing the boy and his habits.

The pack all stood and went towards the kitchen, refiling mugs from the giant coffee machine and grabbing bread for toast or bagels from the fridge. All doing busy work to keep them from listening to the conversation outside.

After a few minutes Derek came back inside, and the Sheriff's car was heard going down the drive. He grabbed some bread and popped it in the toaster, he looked up to meet the eyes of his pack.

"What. It's nothing you need to know." He said simply, he went to the fridge, grabbed the milk and continued about his business.

The pack huffed and continued with theirs. Stiles headed for the stairs intending to pack a small bag for the night. He walked past his room and went to check on Pamplemousse, who was in her and Brooke's room packing a small bag, humming to herself.

"Ready to go?" he asked the young girl.

"Yes, I just have to get one more thing. She ran over to the bookshelf in the room and grabbed Alphie off of it. "Ready!"

"Good, wanna come help me pack my bag?"

She nodded grabbing her bag, the two connected hands and went into Stiles room.

XXXXXXX

A few minutes later the two headed down the stairs and towards the front door. Stiles stopped and turned towards the kitchen where the pack was gathered.

"We are leaving now. Make sure that you guys don't just eat crap for lunch and dinner, Allison I'm counting on you my sous chef."

"Yes Sir!" Allison called and saluted as the pack filed into the living room. Brooke came up to Pamplemousse and kneeled in front of the girl.

"You behave tonight and be good to the Sheriff and Stiles, okay?"

"Okay! I will." The girl responded, nuzzling Brooke as she gave her a hug good bye.

Derek walked up to Stiles and gave him a quick kiss. The pack gave catcalls and hooted at the two. Derek and Stiles shot them a look.

"Be careful tonight, I'll see you tomorrow."

"We will." Stiles opened the door and Pamplemousse and Mora bounded out the door towards the Jeep.

"Bye." Stiles called to the pack. A chorus of byes responded. He hopped in the Jeep turned the engine on and they were off for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I shall hopefully post another before work today and I hope you enjoy the rest of your day or night!


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles pulled the Jeep up to his dad's house and turned to his young companion.

"Ready?" He asked the girl bouncing in the seat next to him. She nodded vigorously and went to open the door. Mora hopped out after her and bounded around the yard taking in the scents that came with this new house.

Stiles chuckled at how excited his girls were for this sleep over, Pamplemousse in particular. He got out of the car, grabbing his bag as he did, and went up to the front door. Mora and Pamplemousse both entered with a little caution. Since they had never been in the house before they didn't want to break anything.

"Hey guys!" The sheriff called from the living room.

"Hey Dad, I don't know if I properly introduced you to her, but this is Pamplemousse. She's staying with us at Derek's."

"Hello!" The young girl waved enthusiastically at the sheriff. Clearly excited to meet a new person, even if she had met him that morning.

"Hello." The Sheriff answered. "Pamplemousse, huh? That's a unique name, it means grapefruit in french doesn't it?"

"Yup, Brooke called me that when we first met and it kinda stuck."

"Interesting, say Pamplemousse do you like football?"

"Yes! That's the one where they throw the ball really far and run around the field chasing each other right?" She asked her eyes shining with excitement.

"Yes, it is and I have a game recorded from last Sunday. Would you like to watch with me? We can make popcorn."

"Yes! But, only if Alphie can watch too." She said holding up the small stuffed wolf.

"I think that would be okay." He said smiling. "You pick your spot and I will go make popcorn okay?"

"Okay!" Pamplemousse sat in front of the couch and patted the floor next to her. Mora ran up and plopped into said spot and snuggled in. Stiles smiled as he followed his dad into the kitchen.

"You two sure clicked fast." He commented as the Sheriff reached into the cupboard for the bag of popcorn.

"Yeah, I love kids. There entertaining when they aren't your own." He said, looking at Stiles with a knowing gaze. The sheriff reached into the cupboard under the counter and pulled out an old air popper. "Haven't used this in a while. Wonder if it still works."

XXXXXXX

After making the popcorn the three of them, plus Mora sat in the living room watching tv. The football game was a good one, very close in the end. It even had Stiles sitting on the edge of his seat, and he wasn't really interested in football.

Towards the end of the game there was a cheap move as one of the players had a late hit on the quarterback of the opposing team.

"Oh, come on! Unsportsmanlike Conduct! Throw the flag!" The Sheriff yelled at the recorded game.

Stiles heard a growl come from over by Pamplemousse and Mora. Mora was staring at the young girl and Pamplemousse had a terrified look on her face. She was looking at the sheriff hoping he didn't just hear the sound that had emitted from her chest.

"Was that the dog?" The sheriff asked turning towards the two on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, it must have been. She must be an avid football fan. Right, Pamplemousse?" Stiles rambled out quickly trying to cover for the young girl.

"Yup." Smiling up at the two men in the room she rubbed Mora's back. "You don't like mean men like that dirty cheater right Mora?"

The dog just stared at the girl as if she were nuts and place her head back onto Pamplemousse's leg, huffing as she did. Stiles heart stopped racing and he gave Pamplemousse a 'be more careful, dear' look.

Pamplemousse gave a small nod and went back to watching football, enjoying the rest of the game.

XXXXX

After the game had ended Pamplemousse rummaged through Stiles' movie selection and yipped with delight at the sight of her favorite movie.

"I can't believe you have this movie! Everyone seems to ignore it!" She said as she held up a copy of 'Dr. Horrible's Sing-along Blog'. Stiles smiled at the girl's choice, clearly she had a good head on her shoulders.

"Sheriff, can we please watch it?" She said using her signature puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, why not? I know it's a short one anyway then you should get to bed. Between the recording and watching that mini-marathon of 'Criminal Minds', it's gotten pretty late. I want you in bed by 10 o'clock okay? So, please go change into your jammies. And Sheriff is too formal, call me...hm. What should you call me? Any suggestions Stiles?"

"I don't know. Old Man, Gramps, Mr. Tickles, Pop..."

"I like that one!" Pamplemousse interrupted, skidding back into the room, now dress in footie pajamas covered in cupcakes.

"Which one?"

"Pop! It's fun to say and who else would I call Pop right?" She said smiling up at the Sheriff.

"Then Pop it shall be."

"Yay! Come on Pop! Let's watch the movie!" She said, grabbing the older Stilinski's hand and pulling him to the couch.

"Geez, you are a lot stronger than you look." the Sheriff said plopping down on the couch. Pamplemousse put the movie in and hopped up next to him. Mora followed suit and laid next to Pamplemousse. The Sheriff looked as if he were going to say something, but just waved it off and settled into the couch. Pamplemousse shifted and laid so she was next to Mora and placed her head on the Sheriff's lap.

XXXXXX

The fifty minute movie went by really fast and Pamplemousse had dozed off about half way through. She snuggled into the Sheriff even more and had Mora pinned underneath her arm. Stiles smiled at the sight, his dad not looking so content in years.

"Stiles." His dad called to him softly. "Help me get her off to her bed."

Stiles nodded and stood, he walked over to the trio on the couch. Lifting Pamplemousse's arm Mora slipped out fluidly and stretched. Stiles got his arms under the small girl and lifted, she wasn't too heavy, sighing as he headed for the stairs.

He brought her into the spare bedroom and placed her under the covers, tucking her in. Mora jumped up next to her and settled in. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"Hmm, Mom." The girl mumbled. Stiles heart did a little flip at the feelings he had bubbling up inside his chest. He backed out of the room slowly and turned to head back downstairs, his father was standing there, in uniform.

"Tonight? Really?"

"Yeah I just got the call, Greenberg couldn't make it in."

"Well, be careful, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be back for breakfast. You two stay safe." And with that the Sheriff turned and went out to his police cruiser. The engine started and the vehicle took off in the direction of the Police Station.

Stiles cleaned up the mess in the living room quickly and headed upstairs to go to bed. He plopped onto his bed and felt a cool breeze sweep across his back. He inhaled deeply and started to doze off.

The corner of his bed started to indent and Stiles' eyes shot open, he turned his head to look towards the disturbance. Only to see Derek crawling up the bed towards him.

"Jeez, I thought the 'grrr, grrr, I'm an angsty wolf who climbs through windows' phase was over, but I guess not." He smiled down at the wolf.

"Shut up. I couldn't sleep. So I came to find you." Derek settled down next to Stiles on the bed. Placing an arm around his waist, Derek pulled Stiles closer and nuzzled his neck.

Stiles just froze.

"What are you doing?" He asked, voice full of wonder.

"I'm scenting you. You are mine now, right?" He answered simply. Derek continued to nuzzle Stiles' neck. Stiles just sighed and loosened up, after a few more seconds Derek stopped and just gazed up at Stiles.

"I missed you." He said innocently. Stiles' heart pained at how he sounded. It was sincere and heartfelt. Stiles' smiled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

Derek accepted the kiss and deepened it. Derek started to lift his hand up Stiles' side, but was interrupted when a scream erupted from Pamplemousse's room.

Stiles shot up and was running for her room, Derek not far behind. They burst through the door, and could only see a pile of blankets sitting in the corner of the bed, Mora was sniffing the blankets trying to find a way inside. Sniffles, whines and little growls were being emitted from the pile of blankets. Stiles approached the bed slowly.

"Pamplemousse? Honey I'm coming over to the bed, okay?" He said, not wanting to be bitten by the small wolf. He sat down on the bed and pulled the covers off of the girl. She was slightly wolfed out, but had tears running down her face.

Stiles turned slightly as movement was made behind him. Derek moved around him and sat behind the girl on the bed. He placed an arm around her and held her close.

"Pamplemousse, you can bite me, okay? I heal faster, and we don't want Stiles getting hurt." He said softly to the girl. She didn't bite him but leaned into the crook of his arm and breathed deeply, calming herself down.

"What was it Pamplemousse? What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" Stiles asked leaning in closer as Pamplemousse's face was now back to normal.

She nodded weakly and continued to hold onto Derek's arm. She unhooked on of her arms and reached it out to Stiles, he grabbed it and started to rub it with affection.

"Want to tell us about it?" He asked, hoping it would help her calm down and get back to sleep.

"I don't really want to...can we lay back down though. I want you both here. You can chase the bad lady away."

"Sure." Stiles and Derek went to adjust on the bed, Stiles was against the wall and Derek was on the other side. Pamplemousse was snuggled in between the two them. Mora placed herself in between their legs, wanting to stay next to the young girl. They all cuddle closely together and comforted the young girl.

"If you want to talk about it you can. Otherwise, try and sleep okay?" Stiles said to the young girl.

"I-it was really scary." She started. "I was walking in the woods with Mora and we came back to the house. The door was wide open like Ezze's was." The girl paused for a moment and snuggled closer into Stiles' chest. He looked up to Derek with a knowing look in his eyes. They know what happened at Ezze's.

"I walked up to the porch and it was really quiet. No one was making a sound. I tried to listen really hard, I couldn't hear anything. I walked into the room and you were all there. But, it was all wrong and you were all covered in blood and I-I couldn't do anything. I tried to wake you up, all of you, but you wouldn't. You wouldn't wake up." The girl started to hyperventilate.

Stiles started to stroke the small girl's back, shushing her and holding her close. Derek scooted closer and put his arms around the two of them, holding them close as well, careful not to squish the girl.

"It's okay. Pamplemousse, I would never let anything happen to anyone in the pack. Especially Stiles." Derek said softly to the girl as he looked into Stiles' eyes.

"Nothing will ever happen to us. We will all protect each other." Stiles reaffirmed.

Pamplemousse's tears ceased and her sniffles quieted a little. She looked up to Stiles.

"I just don't want to ever have to see my family dead again." She said weakly.

"You won't." Both men answered simultaneously.

"Okay." She answered.

"Now, try and get some sleep okay? Would you like us to sleep here with you?" Stiles asked.

"Please stay here." The trio let the room fall into a comfortable silence and fell asleep snuggled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was eleven. I have up to 15 written so still posting when I have time. Please let me know what you think. I'm trying to set a goal to finish this before my trip in March. I don't want to leave you guys hanging for the week I'm gone. No Internet or my phone for a week, unless the hotel has wifi (fingers crossed), and my parents change their minds about bringing phones(I promise to turn airplane mode on the entire time!). Anyway, sorry for the rant. Enjoy the rest of your day or night!


	12. Chapter 12

The pack watched as Stiles, Pamplemousse and Mora drove down the driveway, the car slowly disappearing.

"Now what? Those three are the main sources of entertainment around here." Lydia started.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I have been neglecting the genius that is John Green for far too long. I need to go give Pudge, Alaska, and The Colonel some attention." Brooke said as she headed up the stairs. She turned back to the pack only seeing confused looks on their faces, Lydia was looking down at her feet. "Really? None of you? Jesus, I am going to expand your little minds with my library of amazingness. You all have to read a book that I hand you. For now, I am retreating whilst you wallow in the shame of not having a literary capacity greater than children's books."

Brooke entered the house and headed for her room she walked over to the bookshelf and scanned her many loved titles. Pulling 'Looking for Alaska' out of one of it's places, two copies of course. She tossed it onto her bed and turned to look at her collection again. Mentally selecting a book for each member of the pack, she carefully picked out the dog-eared copies and piled them in her arms.

Following her nose she found each member, one by one. First was Jackson, lying in bed on his phone.

"Here, read this." She said simply tossing 'An Abundance of Katherines' on his bed and walked away.

Next was Scott and Allison sitting alone in her room.

"Hey you two. This one's for Scott," she said tossing 'Paper Towns' towards him, "and this one's for Allison." She said tossing her second copy of 'Looking for Alaska' to Allison

Derek was tucked away in his room, sleeping from the sound of it. Brooke walked up to his door and knocked. She heard his breath quicken and shuffles towards the door. It opened slightly.

"Yeah?" Derek asked still groggy.

"Well now that you have had your catnap, I brought you a book I think you should read." She said holding out 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower' to him.

"Thanks, maybe I'll be able to read tonight with the troublemakers gone." he said grabbing the book.

"Maybe, hey do you know where Lydia is? I can't seem to find her scent, or hear her for that matter."

"Yeah, her dad called so she had to go home for a few hours to talk about her living situation."

"Oh, okay. I will have to give it to her later then." Brooke said disappointment in her voice. She turned back to her room and headed inside. She placed 'The Catcher in the Rye' on her side table to give it to Lydia later.

XXXXXX

Hours seemed to pass as Brooke was cuddled under her covers reading. This was her favorite book and she loved to disappear into the pages. As she came to the climax of the book, she began to tear up, knowing what was to come.

"Hey, Derek said you were looking for me." Brooke looked up from the pages to see Lydia standing in the doorway, she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Hey, are you okay?"

Lydia moved from her position in the doorway and came towards the bed. She sat on the edge and leaned into Brooke, brushing a tear from the unnatural redhead.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, it's just this book makes me so fucking emotional sometimes." She said showing Lydia the worn book. "But, that's what I wanted to talk with you about. I want you to read this." Brooke held out her copy of 'The Catcher in the Rye' to Lydia, who accepted it and stroked the sides of the frayed paperback.

"I've been meaning to read this one." She said.

"Yeah," Brooke responded. An awkward silence was beginning to fill the room, not wanting this to happen, Brooke started to speak again. "It really is one of my favorites, Holden is honestly such an amazing character. I can relate to him so well. Most people don't really like this book, they say it's too depressing. I think that's part of the reason why I like I-"

Brooke was cut off as her lips were trapped underneath Lydia's. She tensed for a moment, wondering just what the bloody fuck was going on. She went with it though after a few seconds and let the kiss progress a little more. Lydia ended up on the bed next to Brooke.

"I...I'm sorry. It's just you are so, different. I'm able to have a conversation with you and not feel like I'm speaking with a five year old or feel like I'm being chastised by a grumpy old man. It makes me happy. And I just went for it, you can't blame me for trying can you?"  
"Well, it certainly was a surprise." Brooke started. Lydia went to get up, Brooke reached up and grabbed her forearm. "One I particularly liked."

Lydia and Brooke grinned at each other and snuggled in under the covers. Their chests rising and falling with heavy breathes, they were completely relaxed.

"This is nice," Brooke said. "I haven't had times like this ever since before..."

"Hey, that's in the past. You are here now and that's all that matters, not what happened back then."

"Yeah, I know. Plus I have you with me know right?" Brooke said looking up at Lydia.

"Of course. Now come on let's go for a run. There's no one here to stop us. Jackson is holed up in his room talking to Danny, Allison and Scott are...well, you know. And Derek just left."

"I knew he couldn't stay away from Stiles for the whole night." The girls started to giggle and got up from the bed heading down to the entryway to get ready for a midnight run, under the waxing moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry. I forgot to update. I wrote this one while I had a cold a few weeks ago and I was sick the past few days with a stomach bug. So here it is, sorry again for the wait. And I will post another before work today!


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles awoke the next morning with Pamplemousse snuggled into his side. Derek was nowhere to be seen. He must have had to get to the house.

Stiles heard movement downstairs and figured his father was home. He went to leave the bed but Pamplemousse's grip tightened on his arm. He tried to pull his arm out but she wouldn't relent. After a few more moments of struggle Stiles finally got his arm loose. Proud of himself he turned to leave the room. Until he heard the thunk and turned back to see Pamplemousse on the floor.

Stiles flinched, he grabbed the blanket and threw it on top of the girl not wanting to wake her up. He crept out of the room and started heading downstairs.

He turned the corner and entered the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks as his dad was sitting at the table and Derek was standing at the stove.

"Morning." Derek said continuing to cook the bacon that was in the pan. It finished quickly and he made a plate up for the Sheriff.

"Are you hungry?" Derek asked as Stiles stood in the doorway, unmoving since he first walked in the room.

"Derek?! What are you, ah doing here?" Stiles said trying to sound surprised.

"Stiles, you know I'm not that dumb right? I walked in and found you three up in Pamplemousse's room sleeping." The Sheriff said, giving his son a look. "Not, to mention I'm not blind. I saw you two at the house yesterday, you don't typically act that chummy with just anyone."

Stiles blushed a deep red and ducked his head slightly.

"Well, I don't know about you two but, I'm dead on my feet. I'm going to go to bed now. I will see you guys around okay? Lock up when you leave." The Sheriff got up and headed towards the stairs.

"Derek, how was that not awkward for you?"

"Remember yesterday when your dad wanted a chat?" Stiles nodded. "Well that was the conversation. He told me to take care of you or I would know what a bullet in the ass would feel like." Stiles chuckled, that sounded like his dad.

Shuffles were heard in the hallway and Pamplemousse appeared.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty! How are you?" Derek asked the young girl.

She mumbled something and sat down at the table and started munching on the food in front of her. The room fell into a silence and the three continued to munch on food.

"Pamplemousse is there anything you want to do today?" Derek asked

"Not really, Mora wants to go home though. She wants to check on the rest of the pack."

"Well, how about I clean up here and you and Stiles go get ready and then we will go back to the house? Does that sound like a plan?"

"Sure." She answered simply. They finished quickly, got ready and left. The ride back in the jeep was silent as Pamplemousse wasn't saying a word, she just sat in the back and stroked Mora's fur.

They pulled up to the house at around nine and filed out of the Jeep. Brooke opened the door and came out to greet them.

"Hey! How was the sleepover?" She asked Pamplemousse.

"Great." She mumbled and continued into the house. Mora ran up behind her sniffed Brooke's hand and continued as well, following the young wolf up the stairs.

"Jeez, I haven't gotten the cold shoulder like that since...Oh shit." Brooke's eyes widened. "What day is it?"

"Tuesday." Derek answered.

"No dumbass, I mean the date!"

"July 14th. Why?"

"Fuck, no wonder she was pissed. Guys! It's her birthday! I totally forgot. I mean it's been crazy lately and all this shit is going on. She's never gonna forgive me! What am I going to do?" Brooke spoke quickly, voice strained with worry.

"Hey, it will be okay. We can figure this out. What does she like?"

"Well, princesses, super heroes, One Direction. I don't know there's a lot. Christ! She's nine today, when the hell did that happen?!"

"Okay so what if we go get a cake, party things and presents and surprise her tonight?" Derek suggested.  
"No, it will look to rushed and put together." Brooke said.

"Wait! I have it!" Stiles pulled Brooke and Derek in whispering his plan. As he told it their smiles grew bigger and bigger.

"Right, we all understand?" They turned to head into the house hoping to set their plan into motion. They froze seeing Pamplemousse behind them.

"SECRETS ARE LIES!" She yelled running into the house.

"Hold on, I'll get her." Brooke said chasing after the girl.

Xxxxxxxx

Everyone got ready and filed into the vehicles. Allison drove her car and Derek took the Camaro.

"Pamplemousse, I know you don't want to go to the city, but we really need to go. It's a long drive so try to take a nap okay?" Stiles said to the back seat.

"Alright," the girl mumbled and settled in against Brooke. With Mora at his Dad's Stiles and the crew took off, heading for Pamplemousse's birthday surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Before work as I promised! Have an awesome rest of your day or night!


	14. Chapter 14

Pamplemousse was snuggled in the backseat of the Camaro with Brooke, mumbling every once in awhile. Stiles was in the front with Derek, looking behind him he smiled at Brooke.

"It's amazing isn't it? How quickly they grow up I mean." He asked, speaking in a low tone.

"Yeah, it seems that Ezze and I found her only yesterday. Thank you for the idea by the way and Derek thank you for offering to pay." She replied in the same manner.

"Yeah, it's no problem. I mean I was a real jerk to you two when you first got here. I need to make up for it somehow." Derek responded, smiling at Brooke in the rearview mirror.

"How do you know when her birthday is? If you don't mind me asking." Stiles asked.

"It was one of the few things she remembered. That and the fact that home wasn't a good place, she told us she never wanted to go back. So Ezze contacted her aunt in the state office and got legal guardianship over her. We never asked Pamplemousse to elaborate and she hasn't wanted to." Brooke responded, stroking the child's hair as she spoke.

Pamplemousse stirred and shifted, she sat up and stretched her arms in the air. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked out the window.

"Are we almost there?" She asked voice full of sleep.

"Almost, we have a little ways to go, why don't you keep watch out the window." Stiles responded, his face growing into a grin as they drove through the city towards their destination. Knowing Pamplemousse was going to adore her birthday surprise.

The rest of the ride went in silence. Pamplemousse dutifully kept her eyes trained on the window looking at the palm trees and billboard passing by. She looked disappointed and upset, thoughts of how mean it was to forget her birthday.

She scanned the street they were driving on, not really paying attention. Derek turned off the street and continued up another. Suddenly Pamplemousse's eyes met a welcome sign, and she started to scream excitedly and bounce in her seat.

The elders in the car started to laugh at the young girl's reaction to seeing the 'Welcome to Disneyland' sign. They parked and got out of the two vehicles. Pamplemousse ran around the car and hugged Brooke tightly.

"I thought you forgot!" She said into Brooke's stomach, as that was where she reached.

"Never." Brooke replied.

"Pamplemousse." Stiles said. The girl turned to look where his voice had come from, her eyes met the sight of the pack.

"Happy Birthday!" They all said in unison. They had champagne poppers and blowers, Allison and Lydia were holding up present in a bag. Pamplemousse ran up to all of them and gave them individual hugs.

Lydia handed the bag to the young girl who opened it almost immediately. Inside the tissue paper there was a Beacon Hill's Lacrosse Sweatshirt that Stiles had from freshman year, and a Tie Blanket that had a super hero print on one side and Disney princesses on the other, Lydia had made it on the way down.

"This is the best birthday ever! I really love you guys!" The girl said looking around at the pack.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The pack checked into their hotel rooms and converged in Derek, Stiles, and Pamplemousse's room. Allison, Lydia and Brooke had another and Scott and Jackson the third.

"Pamplemousse, it's up to you what we do. So where do you want to start?" Lydia asked the young wolf.

"I want to see everything, but first, can we get some lunch?" her tummy was in agreement as it rumbled. The pack laughed and headed out the door for some food.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After a light lunch the pack wandered around the park going on various rides that Pamplemousse wanted to go on.

"Brooke! Will you go on the Matterhorn with me?" She asked her guardian.

"Nope. Unless it's a carousel or has carousel in the name, I'm not going on it, sorry. Why don't you ask Derek or Stiles."

Pamplemousse turned to look at the two men. With wide eyes, she seemed to stare into their souls.

"Yeah, why not." Stiles answered. "Come on guys let's go!"

The entire pack minus Brooke got in line to go on the ride. Unlike normal summer days, the line went fairly quickly. They all got in the ride and the car took off.

After screams and laughter, plus a little growling from Pamplemousse at the yeti, the ride ended and they all got off. As they exited they looked up at the photos that the ride took, as usual the photos had a ton of lens flare.

"J. J. Abrams would have been proud." Stiles commented. Lydia, Derek, and Allison let out a small chuckle at his joke.

"How was it?" Brooke asked as they exited the ride.

"That was amazing!" Pamplemousse cried jumping into the air. "Brooke will you go on The Haunted Mansion ride with me. It looks scary, but I know it doesn't have drops or loopies!"

"I think I could maybe manage that one."

"Yay!" And with that the pack headed off to the next ride.

Xxxxxxxxx

"It's so pretty!" Pamplemousse exclaimed as she watched the fireworks boom above Sleeping Beauty's Castle. The pack was sitting on a patch of grass, enjoying the end of the night before they headed back to the hotel.

Pamplemousse was snuggled between Stiles and Derek. Lydia and Brooke sat together holding hands as did Scott and Allison. Jackson sat a little farther behind the pack checking his phone every few minutes as it had been ringing all day with texts.

"This has been the best birthday ever. I got to meet all the princesses and everyone else, and I got to spend it with my pack. Can we do something like this again? As a pack?" She asked staring up at Stiles, firework flares dancing on her eyes.

"I think that could be possible." He answered.

"Yay! Thank you Mom." She said turning back to watch the firework show. Stiles looked up at Derek, the surprised look on Derek's face was perfect. His face then broke into a smile as he leaned over and place a arm around Stiles' shoulder. The three snuggled close together and waited for the show to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Disneyland! So one more chapter and this is caught up to where I have written, I am trying to write more but don't really have the motivation right now. I need a muse, any suggestions? Alrighty, have an awesome rest of your day or night!


	15. Chapter 15

The pack awoke the next morning and met up in Derek, Stiles and Pamplemousse's room.

"Alright, so what's the plan for today?" Scott asked.

"Well we have a bit of time left here before we should leave, about 4 hours." Derek responded.

"Well, why don't we split up and do our own things in the park. Then we can meet back here at one and then leave." Stiles suggested.

"Sounds good to me. That way we all can do what we want." Brooke concurred.

The pack split up into groups and agreed to meet in front of the hotel. Lydia, Brooke and Jackson went one way and Allison and Scott in another. Leaving Stiles, Derek and Pamplemousse for a group. Stiles knelt down the girl.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked the young wolf.

"Can we go on the water ride in California Adventure? That one was so much fun!" She asked eyes sparkling.

"Sure come on." Stiles held his hand out to her. She grabbed it and walked in the direction of the ride. She took up Derek's hand in her other and started to swing her arms back and forth.

Eventually they reached the ride and got on. Pamplemousse was screaming with joy and laughing the entire time.

"Can we do it again?" She asked.

"Sure." Derek answered. Pamplemousse smiled even more brightly. She gave a small squeal of delight and ran to get back in line.

"Pamplemousse stay close!" Stiles called to the young girl. He watched her weave through the crowd leaving the ride. Derek reached over and took his hand and stroked Stiles' the back with his thumb.

"She'll be okay." He said, smiling at the younger male. Pulling him along towards the entrance again. They milled through the crowd and made it to the back of the line.

"Pamplemousse?" Stiles called for the young girl.

He received no answer. A few heads turned towards him. But not the one he was looking for. Derek started to look around too. He sniffed the air hoping to catch the girl's scent, but there were too many others floating on the wind.

"Pamplemousse?!" Stiles called a little more frantically. He broke out of the line and started walking around hoping to find the small child. After he circled the ride once, he met up with Derek.

"Derek, where did she go?! Can you smell her?" Stiles asked frantic.

"No, there are too many scents here. I get a quick whiff and then it's gone." He said calmly.

"We need to find her. Brooke is going to kill me. Where would she have gone?!" He asked panic rising in his voice.

"Stiles, calm down she is a smart girl. Let's go look for an information desk somewhere and see if they have a lost and found for kids somewhere."

"Okay." Stiles answered simply, still slightly panicked.

XXXXXXXXXX

Finding the desk was no easy feat. Once they got there the man behind it pointed them in the direction of the lost and found for kids. Stiles hurried the entire way over there and refused to slow down.

Upon reaching the building, the two men entered. They walked up to the small gate that was used to pen the children inside. Stiles scanned the, what seemed to be, empty room. Until he looked to a small table in the corner and saw a small brunette sitting at it.

"Pamplemousse!" He called. The girl's head shot up and her face broke out into a huge smile. Stiles opened the gate and went up to the girl kneeling and giving her a hug.

"You scared me half to death, young lady." He said relief soaking his words.

"I know, I'm sorry." She said into his shoulder. "I turned around and you weren't there and after searching I couldn't find you so I went up to a security guy and he brought me here."

Having walked up behind them Derek kneeled down to the two. Pamplemousse broke away from Stiles and gave him a hug too.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken off like that."

"It's okay." He answered simply, wrapping an arm around the young girl.

"'Scuse me." The three turned to see an older lady of color standing at the gate. "Are these your parents?" She asked, directing the question to Pamplemousse.

"Yes, Ms. Adelaide." Pamplemousse answered.

"Alright then, could one of you come over here and fill out this form. Then the child can go with you."

"Sure." Stiles answered as he got up. He walked towards Ms. Adelaide and followed her into the small office.

As he filled out the release form Ms. Adelaide talked to him, mostly about Pamplemousse and how polite she was.

"That girl has got a good head on her shoulders. You and your partner look young but I can tell you raised that girl right."

Stiles heart skipped a beat at hearing someone call him and Derek partners.

"Truthfully she didn't come into our lives until a few weeks ago."

"Well you wouldn't be able to tell just from talking to her. She told me all about her Mom, Stiles, and Papa, Derek. She said you two were perfect for eachother. She said her sister of sorts is happy to and she hopes they never have to leave. She spoke of her fluffy dog, Mora, who was a great protector. Not to mention her new Pop likes sports and movies that she likes. That girl is happy, you can see it in her eyes." Stiles looked out into the play area to see Pamplemousse had gotten Derek to partake in a game with dolls.

"That's good to know. I only want her to be happy."

XXXXXXXXXX

Stiles finished filling out the form and after Pamplemousse said her proper goodbye to Ms. Adelaide they continued out into the park.

"What time is it?" Stiles asked.

"Eleven forty-six." Derek answered.  
"Well we have about an hour. What would you like to do Pamplemousse?"

"Can we just go find a restaurant and eat?" She asked. "I'm hungry and everything smells really good."

"Sure." Both men answered at the same time.

XXXXXXXXX

After they had eaten it was fifteen minutes to one. So Stiles, Derek and Pamplemousse headed towards the hotel.

Brooke, Jackson and Lydia were already waiting.

"Hey!" Brooke called. "How did your day go?" She asked kneeling down to eye level with small brunette.

"I made a new friend today!"

"Was this an animal friend or a person friend?" Brooke asked.

"A person friend, her name is Ms. Adelaide. She helped me get back to Mo-Stiles and Derek when I got lost." Brooke arched an eyebrow and looked up at the two men in question. They just shrugged and tried to look innocent.

"Did you have fun though?" She asked.

"Yep. A lot of it!" The girl said beaming. Scott and Allison rounded the corner of the hotel.

"Ready to go?" Allison asked as she and Scott came up to the Pack.

A chorus of yeses, yeahs and yups answered and everyone headed towards the cars and back to Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you are caught up to what I have written so far. I am still writing and have like a page for chapter sixteen so far. I must tell you things are going to become more serious, Lorelei is going to start making her moves. So it may take me a little longer to update and stuff. I shall try to with in the next two weeks, only problem is I have about fives or six tests this week and then finals next week (Go American education system and your amazing ways of torture for students). So please bare with me. Also, I wanna get to know you guys, cause hey your reading to chapter fifteen so feel free to talk to me! Anyway sorry this is like the longest note I've ever done. Have a great rest of your day or night!


	16. Chapter 16

The next day the pack woke up late in the morning. They returned last night and when the sky was so clear it was hard not to lay outside on blankets and watch the stars. They had stayed up late into the night finally turning in after Pamplemousse fell asleep.

Stiles awoke to a jostling bed and paw to the chest.

"Hi Mora." he groaned. The luskie continued to step all over Stiles in an attempt to find his face. She sniffed wildly trying to find it under the mass of blankets.

Stiles sat up and immediately the animal attacked his face with licks and nuzzles. The poor dog was acting like she hadn't seen Stiles in weeks.

“Okay girl calm down. Mora, Mora.” The dog continued to lick his face and rub against him. “Enough.” He said sternly.

Still excited Mora instantly sat on the bed. She was wiggling in place but the fact she was sitting and not trying to eat Stiles’ face was worth it. ‘Huh, I will have to keep that in mind, amazing that it actually worked.’

Stiles shuffled out of bed and headed downstairs, everyone else was slowly waking and scattered around the house. One person he was surprised to see was his dad standing in the doorway.

“Hey dad, uh, what are you doing here?” He asked, voice laced with confusion.

“Well first and foremost your dog was going nuts. So I brought her back and secondly, I need to talk to Pamplemousse.”

“Uh, sure, one second, I’ll go see if she’s up.” Stiles headed back upstairs. He knocked quietly on the door and when he didn’t get an answer he cracked it open a bit. Peering inside, the site of Pamplemousse and Brooke snuggled closely together told him they both were very content in their sleep. He made his way back downstairs and shrugged at the Sheriff.

“Sorry, she’s still out, I can wake her if it’s absolutely necessary.”

“No, no, that’s alright. You might know yourself. Come here.” The sheriff walked into the den and Stiles followed behind. 

“So, what’s up?”

“Do you know Lorelei Drake?” Stiles heart stopped.

“Why? Dad has she been to see you?” Stiles asked quickly. 

“Yeah, she stopped in the office yesterday, claiming to be Pamplemousse’s guardian. She told me that Brooke burned their house down in Minnesota and has been running with the child ever since. I had to investigate, you understand.”

“Dad, She’s lying. Brooke is Pamplemousse’s guardian. She has the legal documents and all.” Stiles insisted.

“I know, I checked. What’s her story Stiles?”

“She’s someone bad from Brooke’s past. We have no proof of what she did, but just know that you need to keep an eye on her. And you know, maybe, every once in awhile give me an update on what she’s doing.” Stiles mumbled the last bit quickly, which earned him a look from the Sheriff. “What? She’s out for all of us, I need to keep us safe.”

“I might be able to do that. I like those girls, they need to be safe, especially Pamplemousse. I need to get back to the station, I’ll see you later okay?”

“Yeah, bye.” And with that the Sheriff left. 

XXXXXXX

After the Sheriff had left Stiles sat in the den, processing this new information. Lorelei was back in town meaning that her pack was probably here or close to getting here. This facade of a peaceful living they had going on was crashing down fast. It was all going to change soon, the pack was threatened and was soon going to have to fight.

The weight of this really came down on Stiles, he started to breathe faster and his chest started to feel tight. He felt the panic attack coming on. He started to take deeper breaths, fighting the onset. He couldn’t break now, he had to keep himself together for the pack.

The couch he was sitting on depressed to his right. A hand pressed onto his back and started to rub back and forth. He leaned into the figure next to him.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked.

“It’s Lorelei, she’s back in town. Derek, I’m scared. We just got to a sort of normal, and now it’s going to become a crazy spiral again.”

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. We can win this, I know we can.”

“I’m not so sure. Their pack has been together for years, ours is still getting on it’s feet, I mean we still fighting over the stupidest of things.”

“Stiles, listen to me. We can do this, we are more than just a pack. We are a family, strong and always together. That’s more than Lorelei can say about her pack, she has people loyal to her, but nothing more. Thirty years from now, we will still be together, all of us. I lost my family once, I am not going to lose it again.”

“He’s right you know.” Stiles head shot up at Brooke’s voice, she was standing in the doorway with the rest of the pack. “Lorelei doesn’t stand a chance against us. We aren’t going to lose, the battle or anyone in this family. You are our Pack Mom but, let us take care of you sometimes, you aren’t alone.”

Pamplemousse walked forward and climbed onto the couch next to Stiles. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed into him. He wrapped his arms around her back in response and held the girl close.

“Don’t be sad Mom,” she said quietly into his ear.

“I won’t be. How can I be with all of you,” he replied looking up into the faces of his pack, eyes glassy. A comfortable silence filled the room as the pack all smiled at him.

Derek broke the silence. “Now. We have an attack to plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and sorry it took so long for the update. I am really stressed out about school right now. So let me know what you think and have an awesome rest of your day or night!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is seventeen again, not a new chapter. I had to fix the horrible grammar and things. Sorry again, 18 up soon!

The plan was simple enough, they would fight on the Hale property. It made sense, Derek knew the land for the most part and he remembered several spots they could lay traps, deadly and otherwise. If blood didn’t need to be shed the pack didn’t want to spill it.

“What about fighting match ups? We can’t run into this blind,” Allison commented.

“Well assuming everyone is the same as before we left. It would have to be Derek and Lorelei, Scott and probably Joe, Jackson and Alyssa, Lydia and Hannah, and Presley is mine. We have some issues to work out.” Brooke said laying out the match ups.

“Okay, Brooke when you can, tell everyone about their foe,” Derek said, Brooke nodded in response. “Now, assuming our guess was right this battle could happen any night, so lets go set up the traps while we still have the chance. You all saw where to set them so, go.” 

The pack dispersed to go set up the traps, before he left Derek turned back to Stiles.

“Go into town and talk to Dr. Deaton. Let him know what’s going on and that we might need him in the next few nights, okay?” Derek asked. Stiles nodded quickly and Derek turned and left out of the door.

“Want to come with?” Stiles asked the young wolf beside him.

“Yup!” Pamplemousse answered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that afternoon the pack was assembled in the living room, minus Pamplemousse and Stiles who were still gone.

“Where are they? They left over two hours ago!” Brooke ranted as she paced back and forth by the fireplace.

“I’m sure they went to get some supplies after talking to Dr. Deaton,” Lydia said trying to comfort the panicked woman. “Come on, sit,” she said patting the couch next to her.

Brooke flopped down on the couch next to her. She grabbed Lydia’s hand, she stroked the back and then lifted it to her lips, brushing them over the soft skin. “You’re probably right.”

Jackson suddenly lifted his head and sniffed the air. “I smell blood.” He stated and turned to the door behind him, wrenching it open. The pack scrambled after him, looking out. The sight that met them made all their hearts drop.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles limped up towards the porch. He wasn’t even sure how he made it back to the house with his vision so messed up from the swelling and blood. He had to get back to the pack though, they needed to know.

The front door burst open and Jackson rushed towards Stiles. He collected Stiles into his arms and carried him up the porch and into the house. 

Stiles sees flashes of faces he knows, and snippets of voices make their way to his ears as his vision continues to blur and darkness starts to form on his peripheral vision.

“Stiles! Oh my god!” He hears, Lydia shout as Jackson places him on the couch.

“Stiles are you okay?!” Scott says as he grabs Stiles’ arm.

“What happened.” Derek asks in all seriousness. His voice calm but laced with a dangerous tone. Derek grips Stiles’ face and starts to look him over, pain sweeps over Stiles face from the gentle touch.

Stiles’ vision continued to darken, but before it took over he had to tell the pack. They had to know what happened.

“Lorelei.....she.....has....Pamplemousse.”

And with that last utterance the darkness took hold of Stiles and his world turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was going to post this Thursday, but didn't want to until I started the next chapter, considering where this one left off. It is in the works and I am hoping to post within the next day or two, depending on how tired I am. I just had a giant choir event and I am a little tired from it. So, let me know what you think and have an awesome rest of your day or night!!


	18. Chapter 18

Stiles opened his eyes slowly, pain racking through his body. He looked around and recognized his room, he rubbed his face and instantly regretted it, pain shooting through all reaches of it. He groaned in response, which awoke Mora, who was sleeping at the foot of the bed. She came up to Stiles and licked his hand, he smiled at the dog, always the caring one. He stood and went over to look in the mirror hanging on the back of his door.

Someone had changed him into sweatpants and a loose fitting shirt. He noticed the scrapes up and down his arms from where he braced himself from the attack. He lifted the hem of his shirt and saw the bruises littering his torso and turned to see the lone one on his back where he had been stomped on by a heavy booted foot. 

His face was worse by far, his right cheek was a dark purple, almost black, as he had been struck there multiple times. There was a nasty gash above his left eye and his lip was split open. He hoped his appearance wouldn’t frighten Pamplemousse.

‘Pamplemousse!’ He had completely forgotten about the young girl for a few minutes. He pulled open his door and headed for the stairs, Mora trailing behind. 

“Pamplemousse!” Stiles called out, as he ran down the stairs in search of the girl. “Pamplemousse!”

“Stiles, she’s not here.” He heard a weak voice call from the living room.

He ran to the voice, the sight that met him crushed his soul. The pack was scattered around the room and Brooke was curled into Lydia’s side, crying.

“Brooke, I’m so sorry. I tried to protect her. I really did.” He said as he stumbled towards her. Brooke lifted her head, her eyes rimmed with red. She sniffled and tried to speak, but all that came out were strangled noises. She held out her arms to Stiles and he quickly embraced her.

“Stiles, I have to get her back. I can’t let her stay with that bitch.” Brooke mumbled into Stiles as she hugged him close. Stiles ignored the pain that shot through his sides and continued to let the girl hug him.

“Stiles,” Derek started. “Where’s Pamplemousse? Before you blacked out you were talking about her.”

He inhaled sharply when Brooke squeezed a little harder at the mention of Pamplemousse, she quickly dropped her arms and leaned back to look at Stiles.

“How bad is it? Your face doesn’t look good, but what else is hurt? What happened?” She said looking at him with big eyes.

“We were down by the warehouse district, picking up something Dr. Deaton told us to get, when this girl just jumped in front of the Jeep. I swerved to avoid her and we ended up a dead end. Lorelei and her pack came up behind us and trapped us in. There was a hole in the fence so I told Pamplemousse to run and try and find someone. I got out and tried to stall Lorelei and her pack, well you can see what resulted from that. I heard Pamplemousse scream, and before Lorelei took off with her in tow she told me to tell you, Brooke, ‘Tell her if she ever wants to see Pamplemousse alive again she has to come to me, with that package Esmeralda left for you, all of it.’” Stiles took a deep breath trying to keep the tears down. “She said we meet on her grounds, not here and that we have until the end of today to come get her.”

“Then we have no choice,” Derek said, looking at his hands. “We have to go to her.”

“I have to go to her. Derek, there’s no way she’ll let me out of there alive. You can come with and get Pamplemousse, but as soon as you have her you leave, without me,” Brooke said her tone now serious. “Your pack needs to stay safe, including Pamplemousse.”

“Our pack Brooke. You are a part of this as well.” Stiles said as he grabbed her hands out of her lap. “We do not leave one of our own on their own.”

Brooke squeezed Stiles’ hands, giving him a weak smile she continued. “If it’s going to put the pack in danger, just let me go. I want you all safe.” She said the last part with a quick glance over to Lydia.

“Brooke, you and I have had our differences,” Derek started, “but whether you like it or not you are part of this pack, you have been for a while. Your problems are our problems, I know what it’s like to feel all alone. And I know how it is letting people back in, it’s hard. But let us in, and let us protect you.”

The room was silent as everyone let what Derek had said sink in. Brooke sighed and looked up to her alpha, she nodded, tears in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

“What now?” Jackson asked as the pack stood outside the warehouse they tracked Lorelei to. It was one of the larger ones, Stiles was hoping it would be mostly empty, less things to bang into if it came to fighting.

“I’m not too sure, it probably would be best if we all went in at once, Lorelei undoubtedly knows all of us are here,” Allison said, tightening the grip on her bow. 

“Sounds good to me, just don’t stay too close together. Stiles, Allison, stay together.” Derek said as he turned to walk into the deteriorating building. 

The metal door scraped on the concrete floor, making their entrance even more pronounced. 

“Brooke! Glad you could make it, I see you decided to bring your pack of pups along with you.” Lorelei called from a metal staircase on the opposite side of the empty building. 

“Lorelei where is she?! I swear to God if you hurt her.....” Brooke threatened.

“Tut, tut Brooke. Don’t you trust me with our little Pamplemousse?” The blonde alpha responded, smile growing on her face. She looked over to the metal walkway that ran along the back of the building one of the lights was on in an office. A pained scream came from inside the doors. Brooke moved to run forward but Derek held her back.

“Don’t that’s exactly what she wants.” He hissed as Brooke’s eyes continued to turn white. She stopped her advance but her body language said she was ready to pounce.

“Hannah has been taking care of her for me.” Lorelei smiled. There was motion over by the door and Pamplemousse stumbled out looking worse for wear. A small black hair girl paraded out after her.

“Pamplemousse! Hannah, you are so fucking dead!” Brooke yelled.

“Oh shove it Brooke.” A tall athletic looking girl said as she entered from the same room, flicking her platinum hair off her shoulder she continued, “You always had to make so much drama.”

Two more wolves entered behind her, both males. One was built much like Scott, but with light hair and icy eyes. The other was small and gangly, his short hair had blue tips and his right ear had multiple piercings.

“Alyssa, I didn’t speak to you.” Brooke growled.

“Enough.” Lorelei cut in. “Now, Brooke. Time to get down to the brass tax.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, please forgive me for taking so long with this chapter. I apologize, I intended to have it up earlier than today, but things happen. Also, it may be a few days till I get the next chapter up, like maybe even a week. I just found out my dog of 9 years has lung cancer and I can feel myself getting depressed. So you will have to forgive me if it takes a while. Anyway, sorry to depress you, enjoy the rest of your day or night!


	19. Chapter 19

“Lorelei just give her back to us. You can have me, just leave them alone.” Brooke called as she glared at the blonde.

“No,” Derek growled, at Brooke and Lorelei’s pack, “You came into our territory and threatened our young. I am not letting you out of here alive.”

Lorelei gave a snarky laugh. “You think you could actually do some harm to us? You all are nothing but a bunch of pups yourself!”

“Yeah you may be right, but we are stronger than you. We’re together as more than a pack, we’re a family.” Lydia called back. “From what I’ve heard you guys have nothing like that.”

Lorelei laughed, it was deep and menacing. “You really think that? Family makes you weak they drag you down. That’s why my dear sister had to go, she didn’t want to expand our territory or make the pack bigger by marriage. She cared too much for our little Brooke and Pamplemousse.” She sneered as she stroked the side of Pamplemousse’s face, who jerked away from the touch.

“What?” Brooke asked confused.

“Yes, you wouldn’t have known but there was talk of expansion with the pack in Hinckley, they wanted to join by marriage. But, Ezze wouldn’t hear it. She said she would have to leave you behind if she agreed to the marriage pact. She couldn’t be with you any longer, so she didn’t want to do it.” Lorelei spit at Brooke, who was now looking confused and hurt. “Because of you I had to kill my sister so we could grow and become greater than what we were. It seems that decision was foolhardy though. The Hinckley pack no longer wanted the agreement, they said they couldn’t trust someone who would turn on their alpha so quickly. They said I might try and usurp them. So here we are, if I can’t get the power and the land the least I can do is make you suffer for as long as possible and then, after you watch everyone you love die, then, Brooke, I will kill you too.”

Lorelei snarled the last bit, staring right at Brooke the hate and malice in her gaze was unbelievable. Lorelei turned on her heel and positioned herself behind Pamplemousse, placing hand under her neck she lifted the girl’s face to her own.

“Your little friend here will be the first.” She growled.

Time seemed to slow for Stiles as he watched Lorelei stand up straight and lift her hand, her claws extending. It arched down and caught Pamplemousse right across her chest, leaving four large gashes that started to flow freely with blood.

“No!” He screamed as he shot forward trying to get to the young girl who was seeming to pale even more with every second as she fell to the metal walkway. Stiles ignored all the calls asking him to stop or comeback from Allison, who was trying to keep up with the frantic boy. 

All hell broke loose as everyone started to fight. Lorelei’s pack descended from the walkway, all of them jumping and running towards Derek and the pack.

“Ignore the humans, we call deal with them after.” Lorelei growled as her pack shot past Stiles and Allison. 

Behind him Stiles heard snarling and growling as first impacts were made. He was concerned but at the moment he had to get to Pamplemousse. He flew up the stairs leading to the walkway.

He rushed to the young girl and gathered her in his arms. She moaned in pain, her face deathly pale. The gashes were still flowing freely and Stiles was soon covered in her blood, trying to help he slipped off his flannel and pressed it onto her chest, attempting to staunch the wounds.

“No, no, no, no! Pamplemousse you have to stay with me, whatever you do, do not go to sleep baby. You have to stay here, okay?” Stiles said in a panic to the young girl attempting to keep her conscious. Allison came running up behind him, she put her bow to the side and leaned in close to try and help, Stiles turned to her eyes wild. “Allison, why isn’t she healing? Don’t werewolves heal fast, Scott always did!”

“I-I don’t know, maybe because Lorelei is an alpha. Maybe if we get....” Allison replied voice stressed and rushed, but it was soon lost to Stiles as Pamplemousse whimpered and opened her eyes slightly.

“Mom?” She said weakly.

“I’m here sweetie, I’m here.” He cooed to her, still keeping pressure on the wound. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“Mom, I’m scared. It’s so cold, I’m so cold. Can I go to sleep? I just wanna sleep and get warm.” She said her voice getting even weaker.

“No Pamplemousse I need you to stay here with me okay. I will keep you warm. Alright?” He answered back. Allison was scrambling for the backpack she had on, the medical supplies in it crucial. Stiles ignored her ransacking and kept his focus on the young girl, who was growing colder in his arms.

“I can try to stay.....” Pamplemousse’s sentence was cut off as she lost consciousness. Her small head lolling back and limbs going limp.

“No! NO!” Stiles cried. The sound he released next was so filled with pain and loss it almost didn’t sound human. He felt his heart breaking into two as the girl he had come to love as a daughter stopped moving in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry, I really didn’t wanna write this part but it had to be done. We won’t really find out what happens to Pamplemousse for at least one more chapter. The next is going to be the battle as this scene occured. I promise to update faster. I have about a month before my trip to Ireland so the plan is to finish before then. So, have a great rest of your day or night!!


	20. Chapter 20

“No!” Derek heard Stiles scream as the younger boy ran forward. Derek felt the anger rise as he watched Stiles run desperately forward trying to make it to the youngest member of his pack. But also the absolute dread and worry coming from Stiles.

His entire pack was hurting, he could feel it. His family was hurting and he didn’t like it not one bit. He growled lowly and started to shift, his eyes glowing fiercely, the rest of the pack followed suit as Lorelei and her pack jumped off the railing and took off towards them. 

“Ignore the humans, we call deal with them after.” Lorelei growled coming closer, she and her pack shifting. 

Everyone headed towards their chosen opponent, Jackson headed straight for Alyssa, eyes wild and rearing for a fight, he was caught off guard as the athletic girl avoided his first strike and caught him in the gut. He doubled over, the wind knocked out of him, as the lengthy blonde chuckled at his pain. 

Scott and Joe collided mid air and tumbled about before crashing to the ground. Scott got the upper hand and pinned Joe beneath him. 

“Why would you follow someone like her?” He asked, always asking questions at the wrong time. Joe just barked a laugh and struggled.

“She’s my alpha, what choice do I have?”

Lydia and Hannah were squaring off, circling each other, scanning the other’s technique. Neither wanting to make the first move, both wanting the upper hand. Hannah, becoming a bit more bold, started to fake in and out, trying to catch Lydia in a moment of haste. Their dance continued though as Lydia wouldn’t fall for such petty tricks.

Brooke wasted no time in going after Presley, running right in swinging with her claws and baring her fangs. The mohawked boy avoiding her wild swings, speaking in a low register to her, attempting to get her to listen.

“Brooke, listen to me. I haven’t gone back on what I said before. I still want what we planned.” He said backing away from the feral woman.

“That’s a fucking lie! You stood back while Lorelei killed Ezze, and now Pamplemousse! You’re probably on cloud nine! I bet you’re nothing but Lorelei’s little fucking lapdog.” She spat back still going after the young man.

“No! I would nev-”

“Stop spewing bullshit and fight! I don’t care what you have to say!” She yelled as she sprang forward catching Presley and knocking him to the ground. 

“You can stop this you know. I will let you live if you leave now and don’t come back. That is if we get Pamplemousse out of here alive, cause if that girl dies you will have my wrath to deal with.” Derek growled as he approached Lorelei. 

She sniggered, her harsh features adding a grim visual to the mocking sound. “I’m here to make that little bitch suffer. And if it means killing all of you, I will. First she stole my sister and then my chance to prove myself. I will never let this end.”

“Then I have no other choice, it’s you or me.” He said crouching down, preparing to strike.

“It looks that way.” She replied following suit. 

With a guttural roar, Lorelei sprang at the other alpha with the force to easily knock down a tree. Derek braced himself and grabbed her as her body collided with his, bringing her to the ground with him. They tousled for dominance in flashes of claws and fangs. Derek felt his skin being ripped by Lorelei, and he felt his own claws dig into her flesh.

The entirety of both packs were locked in battle, neither side really having the upper hand and all of them covered with healing wounds, except for Brooke, Presley didn’t seem to want to harm her, still speaking to her as she continued to injure him.

Suddenly all the wolves froze as a sound so filled with pain ripped through the air. They all stopped and turned to the source. They saw Stiles with a limp Pamplemousse clutched to his chest, rocking back and forth.

Having no sympathy Lorelei took the moment of distraction and caught Derek across his face. He hissed in pain as blood spilled out of the gashes, they slowly started to heal and Derek turned to face his foe.

“This is enough, my mate should never have to feel this.” Derek roared. Lorelei’s eyes flashed with fear at the mention of mates, but quickly hardened again as Derek started to move towards her. 

The rest of the wolves started to fight again as they saw their alphas continue. All of them except Brooke and Presley, they were huddled on the ground Presley rubbing Brooke’s back. Who was now sobbing, pain filing her every being as she saw Stiles cradling the limp body of the girl she saw as her little sister.

“Brooke please listen to me,” Presley started. “I never wanted any of this. It’s gone too far, first Ezze, the only one in my family I considered decent, and now Pamplemousse. I need you to help me. I want to carry out the plan and settle it all. Please help me.

Brooke looked up into Presley’s face seeing nothing but begging and hopefulness. She had trusted him before and it didn’t turn out so well, Ezze had died. 

“You better be right, because after all of this, if you screw me over again I will kill you.” She growled.

Things unfolded quickly as the fight progressed. Hannah and Lydia were deadlocked neither having the upperhand, Jackson was pinned by Alyssa who was trying to sink her fangs into his neck. Scott and Joe were tossing each other across the room multiple times, and Brooke and Presley were now standing side by side, talking and planning. 

The fiercest battle by far was the two alphas, and Lorelei was on the losing side, while Derek and his sense to protect had the upper hand. Lorelei was running out of steam, but kept fighting attempting to save herself. Her constant attacks at the start had taken their toll making her moves sluggish and dodging Derek had become harder and harder.

Derek took a lunge towards Lorelei who barely missed it, using his forward motion she propelled him forward and he flew into the wall. Before could get up again she ran over and had him by the neck.

“It doesn’t matter if you’re protecting your ‘family’, I will always win.” She growled closing her grip on Derek’s throat.

Suddenly she fell as Brooke came up behind her and smacked her upside the head with a shovel. All eyes turned to the noise and everyone went still.

“You don’t always win, you bitch.” She said as she climbed on to Lorelei and pinned her down. Recovering quickly Derek grabbed her legs. “You won’t ever threaten my family again.”

Brooke nodded to Presley who came up up to Lorelei, placing his hands on either side of her neck, he dug his claws into the flesh and pulled. The sound of sinew tearing, bones popping and Lorelei’s screams were heard as her head split from her body.

Joe, Hannah and Alyssa all stared at Presley with looks mixed between awe and admiration. The silence that had settled in the room was broken when Joe gave a small shout of delight and ran for Presley, followed closely behind by Hannah and Alyssa.

“You did it!” Joe shouted hugging his brother tight.

“Thank God!” Alyssa said walking up behind him.

“She was becoming insufferable.” Hannah panted.

“Guys, now is not the ti-” Presley started.

“Pamplemousse!” Brooke cut Presley off screaming as she reached the young wolf in Stiles’ arms, Derek following close behind.

“Stiles, give her to me.” Derek said holding out his arms. “I can get her to Deaton quicker than you just holding her.”

Stiles gave the small brunette to Derek whimpering at the loss of contact. Brooke grabbed on Stiles as Derek flew down the flight of stairs and out towards the cars, Lydia trailing behind hoping to help. Stiles and Brooke held onto each other both crying silently now.

“Stiles,” Brooke started. “We need to get back to the house. We can’t make Pamplemousse recover by herself can we?”

Stiles nodded weakly as he stood. He didn’t want to move, he just wanted to stay where he was, he didn’t want to return to the house where he had so many memories with the youngest wolf. If she didn’t live he didn’t know what he would do with himself. Still sniffling, Stiles and the rest of the pack exited the warehouse, leaving the new alpha, Presley, and his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Chapter Twenty. The story is starting to wind down now. I have never really gotten any response as to whether people would enjoy a sequel or not so I may end up posting one shots based off of this, we will have to see. I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think. Have an awesome rest of your day or night!!


	21. Chapter 21

Stiles stood at the kitchen sink scrubbing dishes that had been forgotten the previous night. He knew that he had to keep himself busy, he couldn't sit and start to think about the young girl that had made his heart feel whole. Ever since his mom died there had been missing a piece and Pamplemousse seemed to fit right in.

"Stiles, how are you doing?" he heard a voice ask behind him. He turned to see Lydia behind him, eyes full of concern.

He went to speak but his voice caught, a sob escaping instead. Lydia rushed forward and welcomed him into her arms. His whole body started to shake with the force from his crying.

Lydia started to rub Stiles' back and coo and make shushing noises. They didn't speak for a few minutes, but once Stiles’ sobs had reduced to a point where he could talk he took a deep breath and looked up to Lydia.

“I can’t lose another person in my life Lydia. I just found someone that helped with the loss of my mom and now she might get taken away.” He choked out. 

“Hey, hey, this is Pamplemousse we’re talking about here. She’ll be fine. She’s quite strong and stubborn, remind you of anyone you know?” Lydia replied trying to quell Stiles’ fears.

He responded with a broken laugh, “Which anyone? I live in a house of stubborn werewolves.” He started to laugh genuinely and Lydia joined in.

After a good minute of laughing Stiles’ had to stop when Lydia brought him in for another hug. She lowered her tone and rubbed his back again as she spoke into his ear. “She’s going to be perfectly okay, you’ll see. She’ll pull through and be back to the smiling little girl who plays hide and seek with Mora in no time, okay?” 

Stiles sniffled one more time and nodded, the dog in question got up from her place on the floor and nuzzled Stiles’ hand. He patted her head and looked into her deep brown eyes, Mora whimpered slightly and pressed harder into his hand.

“You miss her too, don’t you girl?” He asked kneeling down to the dog. 

Mora snorted in response as if saying ‘Of course. Why would you think different.’

Stiles smiled down at his dog. Mora wagged her tail and jumped forward to lick his face. He placed his arms around the dog and gave her a hug and she just stayed knowing her master needed comfort.

“You really are a good dog aren’t you?” Lydia asked the lusky. Mora gave a thump with her tail on the floor in response.  
The group in the kitchen all looked up when the front door suddenly opened. The entire pack was home sans Derek, Brooke and Pamplemousse and when Stiles rounded the corner to the entryway he was greeted by the sight of the three of them. Brooke was holding the door for Derek as he carried in a frail looking Pamplemousse who was out cold.

Stiles rushed forward to Derek, and instantly looked to the young girl in his arms. Stiles wanted to hold the girl close and make sure she was alright but Derek stopped him with a soft voice.

“She’s fine, but too weak to move. We need get her into bed.” He said eyes soft as he looked to the tired teen.

“Yeah of course.” Stiles said as he moved aside to let Derek past. He looked to Brooke who was leaning against the wall looking completely worn out.

Stiles went forward to the young woman and gathered her in his arms, she continued to slump from all emotions and stress she had gone through. She started to cry, and pulled Stiles back when he tried to back up.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s all over now.” He cooed, rubbing Brooke’s back as her face remained in his shoulder. Taking a few deep breaths she looked up to him.

“Stiles, she almost died. How can I ever look at her now, knowing that. I fucked up so bad and I shouldn’t be around her or the pack. I can’t just be-I should just...” She stopped as Stiles cut her off.

“Brooke Ashley Drake stop it right now. She’s alive because of you, if you hadn’t gotten her away from Lorelei after she killed Ezze what would have happened? You brought the two of you into this pack and have made it better. So yes you fucked up a little, but she’s fine, she’s upstairs sleeping and getting better. So don’t you dare think you are not good enough to be with her or this pack.” He said looking her right in the eyes and wiping away her tears.

They stayed silent for a moment longer as Brooke collected herself, and took a deep breath. She looked up meeting Stiles’s eyes, which were lit with determination. “Okay.” She said weakly and gave a small laugh.

“Now come on, we have a young wolf to attend to.” Stiles’ said as he grabbed her hand and headed for the stairs.

They entered the bedroom and saw Derek tucking Pamplemousse into the bed. He looked tired as he sat next to the young girl.

“How is she?” Stiles asked coming up behind him and resting his arms on Derek’s shoulders. Brooke climbed gingerly onto the bed and settled in behind Pamplemousse stroking her hair as she breathed in the scent of the girl, just to make sure she was really there.

“Good, but in pain. I’m trying to ease it a bit though.” He said placing his hand on her forearm, wincing slightly.

“Are you doing that ‘take away the pain’ thing?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, she needs it.” Derek said quietly. Continuing to look at the small girl on the bed, Derek started to tear up. “She’s so young Stiles, she shouldn’t have to feel this.”

Derek looked up to Stiles and Stiles nearly fell to the floor with how much suffering and concern that was held in Derek’s eyes. Behind those emotions there was a small glint of love.

“I don’t wanna make her go through this again,” Derek started, “I would die for her.”

“I know, I know, I would too.” Stiles said as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Derek’s. They were rough and slightly chapped and Derek kissed back softly, showing just how tired he really was. Stiles broke the kiss, but connected their foreheads. 

“I would die for you too, you know?” Derek said quietly.

“I know and I would die for you too.” Stiles responded.

A cough was heard at the door and Stiles pulled back from Derek, standing straight. Turning to the noise, Stiles saw the rest of the pack. They were all holding blankets and pillows. Lydia was the first to speak up.

“We want to stay in here with Pamplemousse.” She said simply and walked into the room, not having any blankets herself she climbed next to Brooke on the bed and held her close. The rest of the pack filed in and made little nests all around the bed, Allison handed Stiles his duvet and pillow and Scott did the same for Derek. 

No more words were said as the pack settled in around the bed and Pamplemousse. The feeling in the room was one of family and concern. As Stiles settled in next to Derek on the floor he couldn’t help but feel content and happy knowing that his pack, no, his family, were so close.

And slowly but surely the entire pack fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I promised I would finish this before I left for Ireland but that is tomorrow and I, sadly, cannot do so. I will post a chapter ASAP though, I would have had it finished, but life got in the way and depression is a bitch. So, anyway, let me know what you think and have an awesome rest of your day or night!


	22. Chapter 22

Stiles awoke the next morning with weight resting on his waist and fingers poking his cheek. He groaned and turned his face into his arms. 

"Mom wake up. It's morning." Was whispered into his ear.

It was by some twist of cruel fate or joyous occasion that Stiles heard this particular voice in his ear, he slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with a small face framed by brown hair. 

“Hey, you’re up!” Blue eyes danced with happiness as Stiles stared up at the young girl. His heart clenched suddenly as realization hit him. He scrambled up quickly and sat back for a second before he lunged forward and enveloped the young girl in his arms.

“Ah, Mom, I can’t breath.” Pamplemousse said as she wheezed as Stiles held her close. Stiles couldn’t release the grip he had on the girl, he lessened though.

He tried to speak but the words just couldn’t leave his mouth, the feeling of relief that flooded through his body caused the words to get stuck in his mouth. The feeling of unrelenting sadness that had taken over him since Pamplemousse was hurt finally lifted off of his heart and he felt weightless.

“Mom, I’m fine now. I promise.” Pamplemousse said quietly, Stiles drew back a little so he could look into her face. “Hey, don’t cry! I’m fine,” she says as she lunges back in for another hug.

Stiles started to laugh while all the joy he felt spread throughout his body. Pamplemousse started to giggle along with him. After holding each other for another moment, both Stiles and Pamplemousse backed away from each other. Both with smiles on their faces, Stiles sniffled one last time as the tears of joy receded from his eyes, Pamplemousse crawled into his lap and snuggled in as he held her to his chest once again.

“Oh god, it’s so cute I almost wanna puke. Please stop, I think my teeth will rot from all the sweetness.” The moment was broken as Jackson jokingly gave the two grief. 

“You dumbass! That was adorable, and you fucking ruined it!” Brooke said as she slapped Jackson on the arm. 

The rest of the pack giggled as Jackson cowered away from Brooke’s assault, Mora rushed to his side in attempt of help, only causing more pain as she jumped on his face, pawing in excitement. Stiles looked around at the faces of his pack. They all had been through a lot over the past few days and he could see they were all tired, but like him they all looked refreshed as well. Pamplemousse’s recovery was the shot of espresso they all needed.

After scanning the room he found he wasn’t the only one with their focus on Brooke and Jackson. Derek’s eyes met his as Stiles’ gaze reached the alpha. 

“Hi.” he said as more of a sigh than anything.

“Hi.” Derek answered smiling. “Good start to the day?”

“Good start for the day, good start for the rest of forever.” Stiles answered back, smiling back. “You know I never knew that being a pack mom would be so stressful.”

“I wouldn't have anyone else though.”

“Mom, you’re blushing.” Pamplemousse said as she reached up and poke Stiles cheek. 

“Yeah I know.” he said as he gazed back up to his pack, all laughing and happy. Exactly how it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so unbelievably sorry to all my readers. I haven’t updated in forever and I promised I would. I will send anyone an apology letter if they want, just send me your address. 
> 
> Here is the final chapter though. Now there will be an epilogue and a sequel will come eventually, I just need to figure out what I could do with the story. If you have ideas let me know, I will certainly take them into consideration. 
> 
> Anyway, I love you all and thank you for sticking around for this long. It means a lot and I have had a ton of fun writing for you all.


	23. Chapter 23

A few months later...

Compared to Brooke and Pamplemousse’s arrival to their lives things certainly had calmed down since that turbulent month. School was starting up again though so the calm was starting to get crazy again, the majority of the pack was headed back to school and Pamplemousse her self was starting school for the first time since she and Brooke had to run. Luckily the elementary school was nice enough to allow her into a class with other students her age as long as she seemed to be doing alright with her subjects and would get tutoring every week to make sure it was all going alright.

The first few weeks had been a little hard for Pamplemousse, the other kids would make fun of her name and she would come home upset. She would disappear with Mora into her room not coming out unless dinner was ready and she remained quiet, it troubled Stiles. Although soon enough she made a friend, little Avery. He didn’t make fun of her name and would play with her during recess, they started having play dates and soon enough the month of September was over.

Derek and Brooke made themselves busy at home while everyone was out. Fixing odds and ends and every once in a while helping the pack’s family’s with things. Both of them being handy with things caused random wooden toys or furniture pieces to pop up inside the house.

All in all everything was going great. Pamplemousse had night terrors for a while after the incident, some relating to Lorelei but it seemed the majority of them were related still to the time before she was rescued by Brooke and Ezze. Stiles remembers the last one most vividly though.

****

“Mom! Help! Don’t let her touch me! I don’t wanna go back! Don’t make me!”

Stiles bolted down the hallway from Derek’s room to the young girl’s room. He wasted no time in throwing open the door and going to her bedside. Grabbing her shoulders she started to shake her awake, avoiding the small hands that swung with claws out.

“Pamplemousse, honey, I need to you wake up and look at me. I’m here, Pamplemousse. Just wake up.” Stiles spoke quickly as he shook her awake.

Pamplemousse’s eyes shot open and were filled with fear. It was quickly replaced with relief though as she wrapped her arms frantically around Stiles.

“Hey, you’re okay. I’ve got you. Do you want to talk about it?” Stiles asked the still trembling girl.

She only shook her head no and buried her face deeper into Stiles’ chest. He accepted that and just held her for a while, and soon enough her crying turned into soft mewls and eventually stopped completely.

“I dreamed that the evil woman was trying to take me away from you, Mom.” She said quietly as she pulled slightly away from Stiles.

“The evil woman?”

“The lady who was my mother, not my mom.”

“Is there a difference?”

“Yes. That woman told me to call her mom, but all the stories I read said a mom was someone who loved you and would always take care of you. She wasn’t my mom, she was a monster. But, Stiles, you’re the best mom there is. So I want you as my mom.”

“I will always be your mom, and I would never hurt you or let anyone take you away from me. I would rather die.”

“Good.” She said as a small smile appeared on her face. She hugged Stiles again and breathed deeply as Stiles lowered his lips to the top of her head. “Will you stay? For a little while, please?”

“Of course.” Stiles said as he climbed in next to Pamplemousse.

****

She hasn’t had one since, but there are nights when she’ll crawl into bed with Stiles and Derek, cuddling between the two of them with Mora following behind and sleeping at the foot of the bed. 

Brooke and Lydia were back together again. They had an interesting relationship, they would fight over something trivial and called each other names and would break up but sure enough a day or two later they would kiss and make up.

Scott and Alison were as cute as ever, making the pack sick with the pet names. It was creepy how in sync the two of them could be as well. 

Jackson was the lone wolf in the situation, never letting one in on how his love life was going, but he would disappear for a night and come back a happier person. No one questioned it and was just glad he wasn’t grumpy all the time.

Derek and Stiles were happy with the situation they were in. They decided to just have Stiles move into the Master Bedroom with Derek and they worked well together keeping the pack in line and happy. Everything was going smoothly for the Beacon Hills Pack.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Today it was just a lazy Saturday at home, everyone had done their homework last night at Stiles’ insistence. They had all woken up late and decided that since it wasn’t too terribly cold outside they would play a game of hide and seek since Pamplemousse pleaded for it. At the moment Pamplemousse and Mora were it and Stiles could hear her laughing in the distance.

The October air was slightly chilly and Stiles was starting to get cold lying underneath the pile of leaves, He knew he couldn’t move though otherwise Mora and Pamplemousse would hear him.

“Where’s Mom girl?” Stiles heard Pamplemousse yell. He heard the crunching of leaves pass nearby and he froze.

Mora barked and Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin. He could feel his heartbeat pick up slightly and leaves crunched closer to the pile he was hiding.

“Ready? One, two three!” Stiles heard as the pile sunk with the addition of Pamplemousse and Mora. The dog went straight for his face and started licking vigorously, Pamplemousse giggled and started to tickle Stiles sides.

“Okay, okay! You win! You found me! I give up!” Stiles said in between breaths.

“Mora, give the signal!” Pamplemousse said to the lusky. Mora raised her head and gave a howl, signaling the pack that the two had found someone.

“I thought for sure I would have hidden good enough this time.” Stiles said as he pulled the girl in for a hug.

“You did! But I will always find you Mom!” 

Stiles smiled and called Mora over to his side, the three of them sat on the floor of forest and waited for the rest of the pack to make their way to them. Stiles couldn’t believe the luck he had found in this family. It was the best time of his life so far and, for now at least, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, that’s it for now. When I have the sequel started I will let you all know. I worked hard on this and would really like your feedback. I won’t bite, I swear.
> 
> As to the sequel I am still trying to figure out what I want to do with it, I have gotten some good suggestions but would always appreciate more. Any characters you would like to see or scenarios you would like carried out?
> 
> Well this is goodbye for now. Keep a lookout for the next installment of Stiles’ life as Pack Mom.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed and have an awesome rest of your day or night!


End file.
